Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach (Juhabach)-Death Battle Style!
by FallenZApple
Summary: Two Shounen Villains who tried to enslave the world, one failed and the other is yet to fall, but in a clash of raw power. Who will come out on top: the Juubi Jinchuriki or the Quincy Emperor?
1. Round 1

_**Interlude**_

Wiz: In the Human World and the 5 Shinobi Nations, there exist two powerful beings, one born as the progenitor of his race and the other trying to become just that.

 **Boomstick: Maybe if they weren't so old and cranky, they might have pulled it off.**

Wiz: He's the 10 Tailed Beasts' host! Madara Uchiha!

 **Boomstick: He's the very first Quincy! Juha Beck? Juha Berk?**

Wiz: Juha Bach.

 **Boomstick: Meh, close enough. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle!

* * *

 **Madara Uchiha**

Wiz: Long, Long ago, before the formation of the Five Villages, all shinobi were at war, the two most prominent clans were the Senju and Uchiha clans, but amongst all this destruction and war, a young boy named Madara Uchiha lived a happy life with his friend, Hashirama Senju

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, it wasn't all murder, sunshine and rainbows, Madara soon discovered Hashirama's true heritage and ended their friendship rather quickly, and by his 20's, Madara was fighting against the Senju's including Hashirama himself, this painful battle would see his younger brother Izuna fall at the hands of Hashirama's own younger brother, Tobirama.**

Wiz: Pushed to his limits as if he were empowered, Madara was able to best almost every single Senju except for Hashirama and Tobirama, however, Hashirama saw the light in Madara's eyes, and proposed an idea that would improve the lives of everyone in the world.

 **Boomstick: Form the Five Villages alongside Madara, and as well as appoint specific individuals to lead them, Madara was once considered for the position of Hokage, but the public insisted Hashirama take the position, while Madara at first liked this idea, he soon defected from his own village and made his descent into Darkness.**

Wiz: Madara would then dedicate the rest of his life to creating the "Eye of the Moon" plan, but these plans were temporarily halted when Hashirama came within an inch of killing Madara for good, but a power had awakened in Madara, the famed Transcription Seal: Izanagi, with this, Madara could survive any fatal blow that would otherwise kill him.

 **Boomstick: Then he attached himself to the Demonic Statue of The Outer Path like some kind of life support system and remained hidden in the Darkness for nearly 70 years, until finally his ally, Obito, showed up and carried his identity on for him.**

Wiz: 17 years later, Madara returned, and he returned with a vengeance, but he did not return as the frail old man he once was...

 **Boomstick: He came back as one hell of a badass, and he left a devastating first impression, by dropping two meteors on the fools who tried to stop him, but he didn't rely on just giant rocks to solve his problems, Madara was a very well refined master of Bukijustu, but he did have his personal favourite weapon of choice**.

Wiz: He carried his iconic Gunbai, which reflects actual war fans used in real combat, but this isn't an ordinary war fan, it's carved from an unique spirit sacred tree, this Gunbai is a honourary, passed down from previous clansmen generations.

 **Boomstick: Whatever tree it was made from, I need that kind of tree for my lawn! Madara isn't only refined with his Tree Fan, he's also refined with Fuma Shurikens, Kamas, Spears, Swords and Tantö, but what good are weapons when you've got the ability to USE FIRE!**

Wiz: Yes, As an Uchiha, Madara has a natural affinity for Fire Jutsu, but he's also very well refined in Wood Style, as proven by his battles with Hashirama, including being able to forge a dragon out of wood, encase it in flames and shoot it at his foes.

 **Boomstick: That kinda sounds familiar...**

Wiz: As much of a similarity to the Tigerzord it may sound, Madara's got tons of abilities than just Fire and Wood, he's also able to use major gusts of wind whenever something makes physical contact with his Gunbai, but through Madara awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, he awakened the Ethereal Warrior, Susanoo.

 **Boomstick: Susanoo is one of Madara's trump cards in battle, it proved itself capable of fighting Hashirama's Wood Golem even when being the armour of the Nine-Tails, however, on it's own, it's power is so great, just pulling out it's sword and doing a slash in the air topples mountains, several of them nearby.**

Wiz: The Susanoo uses more of Madara's Chakra than anything else, but Madara has refined his chakra usage, so using the Susanoo won't immediately weaken him once he used it, but Madara's also awakened the Rinnegan, one for each of his eyes, giving him access to the Six Paths technique, allowing him various abilities including...

 **Boomstick: OH BOY! The Deva Path allows him to attract and repel objects at will, much like Pain, The Asura Path enables him mechanised limbs, weaponry and armor, The Human Path, which lets him rip the souls of his foes from their body, and so forth.**

Wiz: Madara's Rinnegan would be his trump card for some time until he finally attained his most powerful and most successful transformation, becoming the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails.

 **Boomstick: This transformation through sealing the Ten-Tails into him makes him far stronger than even the combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke with the same power, his only flaw in this form is that he has a crumbling weakness to Sage Jutsu abilities, but everything else he has no problem with, really, even when Sasuke cut him in half from the waist down, BISECTING HIM! Madara had no problem regenerating a couple minutes later**.

Wiz: Madara also awakened the Limbo Clones, 4 clones of Madara that can only been seen and therefore detected by those with a Rinnegan, such as Sasuke for example, this clones can aid Madara and assist him, and at anytime, Madara can transfer his Truth-Seeking Balls toward them.

 **Boomstick: Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls are his trump card as the Sage of Six Paths, they may be as big as a clinched fist, but all ten of them pack enough for to individually destroy a forest, These can be formed into whatever Madara prefers, they don't just work great for harming others, they also work pretty damn well for defence, not to mention, he's able to absorb natural energy around him to enhance his already powerful techniques.**

Wiz: The Truth-Seeking Balls are malleable meaning they can stretched, condensed and expanded, Madara himself used this to protect himself from Might Guy's lethal Taijutsu, of which Madara was able to utilise just as well, even without the Sage of Six Paths power he was able to fend off armed opponents, even with only one eye.

 **Boomstick: Madara is also a brilliant tactician, he's not just going to rush in head first, he'll approach the battle with caution, gauging his foes and how powerful they are, from there, he'll go about a tactic he made during his own analysis of his opponent, even if his plans don't work out, he's very likely to change his tactic on a whim**.

Wiz: Madara Uchiha has proven himself to fight without his eyes, fight freehandedly and win, even when outnumbered, has enough stamina to last 24 hours, has techniques that'll let him escape death and unlike his ally Obito, Madara was able to control the Ten-Tails from the moment it was sealed within him.

 **Boomstick: But naturally Madara lacks what it takes to be a perfect ninja, he's still lost his battles against both Hashirama and Tobirama, he needed Obito's aid to bring his plans to fruition and attacks like his double meteor can kill him due to it's overwhelming power.**

Wiz: However, On that day, mankind received a grim reminder that we still lived in fear of the beast known as Madara Uchiha.

 _Madara: Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love._

* * *

 **Yhwach**

Wiz: Born blind and deaf- unable to move or even speak, Yhwach didn't have much of an early life. It mainly consisted of him being worshipped and adored by random people.

 **Boomstick: This Juha guy soon found that he had a special ability! He could give parts of his soul to another person.**

Wiz: With each person Yhwach did this to, that person would imprint on and heal that part of his soul. So when it returned to the original owner, so did some of his functions.

 **Boomstick: And like any other special baby, he got his sight and hearing back and decided to go take over everything in sight, calling himself the first Quincy!**

Wiz: With his strange powers, Yhwach soon took over most of the Northern Territories, leaving only one thing left to take. The Soul Society. All despite being a self proclaimed lover of peace.

 **Boomstick: And then he died. Yhwach was taken out by the Captain Commander with his Bankai, Zanka No Tachi. We'll get to that later.**

Wiz: But Yhwach wasn't finished. He was known as "The Sealed King" by Quincy folklore. Which stated that after 900 years of being sealed, he would regain his pulse; after another 90, he would regain his intellect; and after 9 more years, he would absorb the power of every " _impure_ " Quincy to make their abilities his own.

 **Boomstock: But in another 9 days, he would regain the world.**

Wiz: And so Yhwach set forth again, aiming to destroy the Soul Society again.

 **Boomstick: This guy just doesn't like to quit!**

Wiz:In his campaign, Yhwach showed many of his powerful abilities! Here are what he has in store.

 **Boomstick: Yhwach has the ability to manipulate Reishi, the spiritual component of the worlds in the Bleach Universe, except for the human world.**

Wiz: Yhwach using this born Quincy ability to form hails of arrows, able to pierce and annihilate the body of the enemies strongest commander. He can even use them to cast spell!

 **Boomstick: What? Like Abra Kedabra?**

Wiz: No... These spells are versatile, but rarely used by Yhwach. He had one that is considered to be the most powerful defensive spell they have, forming several large crosses that strike enemies down with the "light of God".

 **Boomstick: Sounds nasty, but that isn't all. He can also stuff his blood full of the stuff!**

Wiz: Yhwach doesn't wear armour of any sort, he runs Reishi through his veins, this activated one of two techniques, Blut Vene or Blut Arterie.

 **Boomstick: What now?**

Wiz: Blut- German for "Blood" is the name given to this technique and its two forms. This allows Yhwach to withstand powerful attacks of Captain Level Shinigami like Ichigo.

 **Boomstick: But despite increasing his damage output and defence, it has one main weakness. Both cannot be used at the same time!**

Wiz: Yhwach isn't going to just accept that, he also has a third form of Blut. Blut Vene Anhaben. This created a sphere around Yhwach that prevents attacks from reaching him.

 **Boomstick: Should this be breached, this technique can also attack. By simply touching someone within the area, the barrier will break down their body and use it to maintain itself. Pretty ingenious, right?**

Wiz: Not just that, but Yhwach also employ swords in his arsenal. Two in fact. Well, one is just a giant arrow.

 **Boomstick: He creates a huge bow above his head, which fires an oversized arrow down into the ground in front of him, which he can pick up and use. This arrow has immense cutting power, easily bisecting the Captain Commander of the Shinigami and one of the strongest of their kind.**

Wiz: But when he feels like he needs to be more serious. Yhwach calls upon his Spirit Weapon. His particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guardshaped like a bird.

 **Boomstick: Hey! I want one of those!**

Wiz: Yhwach has demonstrated skilled swordsmanship, immense strength, great speed and endurance. He has been fighting in a war for several days, even taking on the Royal Guard (a group of Elite Shinigami) Boss and coming out on top.

 **Boomstick: He has shattered the ground with mere casual thrusts of his blade, up-rooted the ground by flaring his power and even used his power to pick up and move an entire dimension, the one where he lived, thousands of Kilometers into the sky.**

Wiz: Pretty impressive. But that is not all, Yhwach has been able to move so fast, with his sword strikes and just in general, he has taken off guard the Royal Guard Commander, the Captain Commander and Yoruichi- who is renown for her speed.

 **Boomstick: This Quincy absorbed a hand somewhere along the line, literally, that was able to cross dimensions in no time. I mean, this guy knocked Yhwach back about 4000 Km with a single push and he as unhurt. He even took that same guy- who was keeping up with him, by surprise. Blitzing him!**

Wiz: There's even more! Yhwach was knocked down 4000 Km and almost immediately after, activated his own technique, Sankt Bogen- meaning holy bow, which stopped his dead in his tracks when he shot himself in the back.

 **Boomstick: That's some insane force!**

Wiz: If you think that is insane, wait until you hear this. Yhwach and all of his subordinates have a letter, a schrift. That represents their power. Being the first Quincy, Yhwach takes the first letter, A. But before we get to that, we need to talk about Sankt Altar.

 **Boomstick: Sang what now?**

Wiz: Saint Altar. This is a potent technique Yhwach uses to steal the powers of anyone it hits, giving them to Yhwach.

 **Boomstick: He summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Cross. Getting hit by that is game over.**

Wiz: Should an opponent manage to reverse this or take Yhwach's power or reduce it in some way, he can just form some Roman letter ascribed Reishi bands and push them into his chest, job done.

 **Boomstick: So what about this A?**

Wiz: The A that Yhwach has stands for "The Almighty".

 **Boomstick: Woah there!**

Wiz: It's as bad as it sounds. Using this ability, Yhwach gains 3 main components that make it work. Nigh-Omniscience, Power Intuition and Reactionary Power Immunity.

 **Boomstick: Explain!**

Wiz: Well Boomstick, it just so happens that this man becomes a 2 eyes 3 pupil freak. With this ability activated Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze. There is only one exception, that hand you mentioned earlier.

 **Boomstick: He sure got his spiteful revenge.**

Wiz: However, that is not all, once Yhwach has seen something in the future, he fully understands it and "knows" it. Anything he knows will become his ally, in which he will then become fully immune to whatever he saw. Be it a nuke or a technique which takes away all of your powers at once.

 **Boomstick: Holy Hell! Let's not forget he used it to avoid being squashed like a bug.**

Wiz: Yhwach has no downsides to work with here, there is nothing stopping him from using the Almighty.

 **Boomstick: Except a good eye gouging.**

Wiz: Now, remember that Bankai we mentioned. That ultimate technique of the Shinigami who Yhwach killed.

 **Boomstick: Yeah.**

Wiz: Well, Yhwach stole it using this special medallion of his. He didn't just steal any Bankai, he stole one of the most deadly ones. Zanka No Tachi. When activated, this fiery Bankai removes all moisture in the entire Soul Society, preventing the strongest Ice Type Bankai from being used!

 **Boomstick: When he uses this Bankai, the user will be covered in the flames of the Sun. The cutting power of this Bankai is so great it burns from existence, anything it cuts. Even touching the user is impossible for people who can't take a sun dip!**

Wiz: All of this chalks up to make the most powerful Quincy known to the world. Not someone you want to mess with.

 _Yhwach: Conflict is always such a bitter affair._

* * *

 **Pre Fight**

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end the debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **Fight**

From the sky, a dark portal began to form, drawing across the sky like an inky black line. This expanded to form a Shadow portal, a method of transportation used by the Wandenreich. From this open portal, a man emerged. Dressed in the regular Sternritter Uniform, with a black overcoat over it.

Yhwach: "Looks like I got the wrong co-ordinates." He looked around the open field like area where he had emerges, taking note of the immensely close red moon that lied before him Madara: "What is this?" He was stood across from Yhwach on the open field, clutching his Riduko Staff, formed from Ten Tails Malleable Chakra.

Yhwach set his eyes on Madara, narrowing them as he gauged the power through his ability to sense at least half of his chakra, the spiritual part. Deciding that someone like him was unsightly, someone that needed to go.

Madara likewise was observing Yhwach, he could see the power the man had. A threat to his Moons Eye Plan. He needed to eliminate the black and white clad man.

Yhwach dropped to the ground, moving over towards Madara, both knew what the other had in mind and so no more words were exchanged. A giant bow made from Reishi formed over Yhwach's head, firing an arrow down far into the ground in front of him. Madara just readied his own weapon, before they both broke out into sprints.

Yhwach quickly picked up his Reishi Broadsword Arrow, swinging it up into the air, he closed the distance striking down with ground shattering force. Madara swung his Staff in an upwards arc from his right, clashing against the side of the blade, parrying it and the force.

The instant this occurred, the ground to the right of Yhwach explodes, the force directed that way tearing deep into the earth, ripping up trees in the nearby forest.

Wasting now time, they both struck back at each other, parrying each others blows, but Yhwach switched to a one handed grip after this, aiming his other hands finger at Madara. Without warning, hundreds, if not thousands of Reishi arrows formed, firing forwards towards the close Madara.

Madara reacted immediately, several of the Goudama on his back moving and forming a black sheet of defence. Which withstood the onslaught of arrows. However, which his forwards view was blocked, he did not see Yhwach use his fast movement technique, Hirenkyaku to move behind Madara, aiming to bisect him with his blade. Surprised by this, Madara was barely able to move, receiving a cut across his back, which shortly healed.

Spinning around, Madara held out his hands, casting a Sage Lightning Jutsu. Yhwach threw his Broadsword at the Lightning, peddling backwards while activating defensive Blut to reduce any damage taken or avoid it completely.

Madara's eyes widened briefly and Yhwach felt an invisible force smash into his side, a Limbo clone having kicked him with great force. Flying back, Yhwach slammed through the treeline, knocking over many trees in his wake. Seconds later, he emerged, unharmed due to the use of Blut.

Madara was after him almost immediately, flying towards Yhwach with great speed. However, he was intercepted by Sankt Bogen, the immense stopping power and speed of the bow easily bypassing his defence. Madara switched out with one of his Limbo clones. Having it take the damage instead.

Yhwach took note of this, forming Blut Vene Anhaben as a barrier around him, noticing the invisible forces of the Limbo smashing into it as Madara fires all of his Goudama at him,

The barrier maintained for a small while, but soon broke under the barrage. After this, Yhwach took a true beating, each clone beating on him from all sides. But Yhwach was not done. After they hand finished, each clones combined their strength to knock Yhwach into the ground. Madara then raised his hand into the air, forming a Chibaku Tensei. This technique ripped up the ground violently, forming several huge satellites of rock. After a short while, these fell, annihilating the area where Yhwach was laid. But it was not over.

After the dust has cleared, Yhwach stood up, unharmed again. There were three pupils in his eye, something Madara could not make sense of.

Yhwach: "I am A, the Almighty, everything I see becomes my ally. I know the future. You can't defeat me."

Within an instant, Madara was cut directly in half, not something that would be fatal too him. However, when Yhwach grabbed him, he found that each Limbo clones and his Goudama seemed to be ineffective on the other man. Who simply held his body aloft with one hand.

Yhwach: "Perish"

Yhwach used Sankt Altar, taking all the powers of the restrained Madara, leaving him unable to do anything else, he had managed to regenerate his lower half however. Yhwach released his hand, dropping Madara and pushing him with his hand, sending Madara flying back into a tree. Madara could survive this kind of attack.

Yhwach formed his Spirit Weapon, swinging it in the direction of Madara from a distance away, the pure cutting force split Madara directly down the middle. Spinning around, Yhwach clicked his fingers, causing many arrows to rain down on the split body, annihilate all traces of him.

K.O!

* * *

 **Post Fight Analysis**

Boomstick: That Quincy guy won!

Wiz: Both combatants hand advantages over each other, but Yhwach had the speed and Hax to counter Madara's more destructive techniques. Swordplay was always leaning in Yhwach's favour, same for long range attacks. In the end, the ability to see the future and negate anything he saw, was just too much for Madara to hold up to when he used it. Even if Madara used any more of his techniques, they would just end up negated anyway.

Boomstick: Guess Yhwach was just too Godly for Madara to handle.

Wiz: The Winner is, Yhwach!

What are your thoughts? Who do you think should had Won this fight? and Why?


	2. Round 2

**Second Round**

Wiz: OMG, the combatants were set, but it seems there's more to it that we thought, so is time yet again to end the debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick:** Sure if you count the flame on the comments, but what can we do? Oh well, will it end? Who knows!

 **It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **Fight**

Yhwach **:** "Perish"

Yhwach used Sankt Altar, taking all the powers of the restrained Madara, leaving him unable to do anything else. He had managed to regenerate his lower half. However, Yhwach released his hand, dropping Madara and pushing him with his hand, sending Madara flying back into a tree. Madara could survive this kind of attack.

Yhwach formed his Spirit Weapon, swinging it in the direction of Madara from a distance away, the pure cutting force split Madara directly down the middle. Spinning around, Yhwach clicked his fingers, causing many arrows to rain down on the split body, annihilate all traces of him.

Yhwach **:** "Conflict does not please me, is always such a bitter affair. I must give thanks to the souls of the dead. Another day in which I can clearly behold this world."

Madara: "This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness… Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred are born to protect love."

Yhwach: "As long as I lived there will always be Wars."

Madara had switched before time with one of his limbo clones before Yhwach had taken his powers. That he used as a decoy. Yhwach shoots a barrage of arrows at Madara, only for him to block them with his Goudama that turn his arrows to nothingness.

Yhwach: "What the hell? I can't comprehend…"

Madara: "You can't stop the power of a God. The Goudama is capable of negating all forms of Ninjutsu. In other terms, I'm referring to almost any technique which you can use including any source of energy to do something that alone you would be incapable of doing, including the materialization of weapons."

Yhwach: "I see quite fascinating. So now I should use your power against you!" Yhwach yells out.

Madara: "Does powers were does of a limbo clone, which I switch with after using Chibaku Tensei on you. They can only use Taijutsu. How will that help you?"

Yhwach: "Knowing you're fighting style, perhaps. And there's also one other thing they can used."

As Yhwach approaches Madara using a reishi sword he see those Goudama weapons as a problem and makes sure to avoid them. Yhwach decides to fight indirectly now, with his speed he manages to get behind Madara since neither Sharingan nor Rinnegan will help him against Yhwach Almighty ability, so he is not affected by then.

He tries to pull and absorb Madara's Spiritual Energy while avoiding the Goudamas. As soon as Yhwach touches Madara's back he sees a problem when he tries to absorb Madara's Spiritual Energy, the moment he starts he realizes his energy is not pulling away from him.

Madara: "You can't take my energy since is mix with other elements which as expected not compatible with you. I kind of knew it since I don't sense any chakra from you."

Madara had kept a few Goudamas by him to counter any possible attacks from Yhwach. Which he proceeds to attack with making Yhwach move back since he knew the attack was coming with the Almighty eyes.

Madara: "Even if you find a way to steal my energy it will be futile. Since I don't need to steal from you, that would be impossible with that power of yours but I can control and absorb it back before it even left my body."

Yhwach then gets surprised by a Goudama's speed coming from behind him, he knew it was coming but couldn't react in time and gets hit turning his left arm to dust.

Yhwach: "How can this be? Is impossible I can't be hurt by any power, I see?"

Madara: "Did you saw it? Because when you awaken your powers you only saw my limbo clone and not me. But can you see my future now? By the looks of it, you can only see my movements but not my future. Otherwise, that Goudama wouldn't have hurt you at all."

Yhwach: "So, does how it is. Such power that can blind my eyes, that power has an alien origin behind it. I know since I absorb your limbo clone, and I also possess all of his knowledge, skills and talents. Don't treat me as a fool. When I used Sankt Altar, do you remember that I pick you up?"

Madara: "Impossible don't tell me that you…"

Yhwach: "I was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of my soul into another by just touching them. When the wound limbo clone healed was thanks to me because he completely lost all of his powers. My powers can heal the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of any person that touches me.

Madara: "…and your point is?"

Yhwach: "While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside that piece of my soul. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to me. In other words, that is how I killed you once before.

Madara: "Is time for you to meet your end…"

He gets interrupted when Yhwach declares that he bestows himself with his left arm once more by absorbing and infusing reishi into his wound.

Madara: "Well I'm glad that you can still dance with me." Madara mocked.

Yhwach: "Is futile give up and let yourself be absorbed. I can bestow myself with whatever I have lost, it can be my powers, limbs, my strength anything at all."

Madara decides to send more Goudama's at Yhwach this time to finish him off. Yhwach wants to end the fight quickly and attack Madara with everything he has now, in an attempt to get close to him.

However, before he gets any closer Madara sends a Goudama he hid behind another, into Yhwach chest. He gets hit directly with the Goudama's walking towards Madara, but they have no effect on him.

Madara: "What's going on here? The balls should have expanded greatly and turn your entire mass into nothingness?"

Yhwach: "I said it once before once is see a power it becomes unable to defeat me or harm me in any way possible. You better bring your trump card now."

Madara: "Don't mock me! You won't survive my next attack!"

Yhwach: "Bankai! Zanka no Tachi!"

* * *

 **Second Fight Analysis**

 **Boomstick:** Ah, so who won?

Wiz: It seems Madara had what it takes to fool the Almighty King after all, saved from his power to see his future came in handy. Since both combatants are been shown to be quite manipulate and very intelligent during battle.

 **Boomstick:** Guess Yhwach can't used the Almighty on everyone especially if he does not know of their existence just like the Mimi…what? Forget it, the right arm of the Soul King that is consider to be a fallen God.

Wiz: We have a standstill for now!

What are your thoughts? Who do you think should had Won this fight?


	3. Character's Old Tier and Questions

_**Interlude**_

Wiz: Our viewers have become quite a bit annoying, instead of waiting for the answers.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, especially in the Naruto side of the family.**

Wiz: Ouch! Well moving on. Today we have a breakdown on both characters.

 **Boomstick: Yeah and we also gonna answer some questions. After this break commercial...**

Wiz: We should get started, I don't think they will like your idea to do other's Death Battles.

 **Boomstick: Huh, what the heck then let us get on with it.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, is time to find out who would win a Death Battle!

* * *

 **Character's Tiers and Basic Info:**

 ** _Madara Attack Potency:_**

\- Continent level+ via power-scaling, (superior to Naruto and Sasuke individually)

-Moon level via Chibaku Tensei, (Summoned multiple satellites using Chibaku Tensei, which he stated as "raindrops")

-Planet Level with Shin: Jukai Kotan (Environmental Destructive Capacity)

 ** _Yhwach Attack Potency:_**

\- Continent level+, potentially much higher, able to used Reishi to create space in the "shadows" creating a dimension parallel to Soul Society "The Invisible Empire" also known as the Wandenreich. (He's able to casually elevate the entire Wandenreich to the Soul King's palace by the use of reiatsu manipulation.)

\- Planet level via power scaling from the Soul King, given that Yhwach absorbed his power. (Without his existence, all known realms connected to "Soul Society" will begin crumbling into non-existence, does include the "Royal Realm", "World of the Living", "Hueco Mundo" and "The Precipice World".) ("Hell" is canon and debatable, so I didn't add it.)

 ** _Madara Speed:_** (Mach 1000-8810.2)

-Massively Hypersonic+ (can keep up with Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously)

 ** _Yhwach Speed:_** (Mach 1000-8810.2)-(At least in quadruple digits)

-Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher. Yhwach blinded Yamamoto the fasted Shinigami in Soul Society with his speed.

 ** _Madara's Lifting Strength:_** 10^6 to 10^9 kg

-At least Superhuman by himself.

-Class M+ with Complete Susano'o (10^6 to 10^9 kg, the mass of the largest ship, small pyramids.)

-Class T+ with Perfect Susano'o (10^12 to 10^15 kg, the mass of the heaviest mountains)

-Class M+ with Sage Mode activated (10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship, small pyramids)

-Class T+ with Perfect Susano'o (10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains)

-Class P: with Six Path Mode, (10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids)

 ** _Yhwach Lifting Strength:_**

 _-_ Class T by himself. (Meninas lifted a large building and threw it with one hand and she was not even chosen to be an elite member. Yhwach should have strength in the billions of tons.)

After Power up from the Soul King,

\- Class P: 10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids) with his Reiatsu to hold pocket dimensions like Hueco Mundo and the Precipice World together from falling apart.

\- Class E: 10^18 to 10^21 kg (The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth) with his Reiatsu to hold the World of the Living together from falling apart.

 _-"Possibly Universal", with his reiatsu. If the dimensions such as Soul Society, the Royal Realm, the World of the living and Hueco Mundo (Hueco Mundo is considered pocket dimension because it doesn't have a real sun, but it does have a real moon.) have space outside the dimension then it is. We have seen the moon and day cycle in each dimension. This is just a possibility nothing more. Take this with a grain of salt._

 ** _Madara's Striking Strength:_** Zettajoule

-Class GJ+ normally, Gigajoule class (Attacks carry the force of over billions of joules. Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level)

-Class PJ+ with Perfect Susano'o, (splitted two mountains with a shockwave) Petajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of megatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high-end nukes)

-Class TJ+ with Sage Mode activated (superior to Sage Mode Naruto), Terajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of kilotons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are high-end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches comparable to low-end nukes)

\- Class PJ+ with Perfect Susanoo, likely higher, Petajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of megatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high-end nukes)

\- Class TJ+ with Limbo (able to take down the Bijuus) Terajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of kilotons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are high-end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches comparable to low-end nukes)

\- Class ZJ+ (superior to Sage of Six Paths Obito who casually ripped apart four Hokage's' barrier with his chakra arms) Zettajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of teratons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Small Country level to Large Country level.)

 ** _Yhwach Striking Strength:_**

 ** _-_** Class EJ+, likely higher Exajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of gigatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Large Mountain/Small Island level to Large Island level.)

 ** _Madara's Durability:_**

-Multi City-Block level+, normally at least via power-scaling (Should be comparable to his Edo self, also possesses Chakra comparable to a Bijuu, and should be at least as durable as Kakashi, if not, far higher),

-Island level+ with Perfect Susanoo (Tanked Prime Kurama's Bijuudama),

-Island level+ with Kyuubi-Susanoo (Emerged unharmed from the final clash with Hashirama which dwarfed the land)

-Multi City-Block level+ Edo (Blocked a blow from Raiton-clad Raikage)

-Mountain level+ with Complete Susanoo (Tanked Juubi's Tenpenchi), higher with Final Susanoo, Edo Regeneration also makes him very difficult to kill unless circumvented (Regenerated fully from his own Tengai Shinsei, also stated to be capable of regenerating from 3rd Form Juubi's charged Bijuudama, need to be sealed to defeat him)

-Town level+ in Sage Mode (Withstood Bijuus' blows)

-Mountain level+ with Complete Susanoo (Withstood a unified attack from all Bijuus including Kurama)

-At least Country level+, likely higher (Superior to Sage of Six Paths Obito), regeneration also makes him difficult to kill (survived Might Guy's Night Guy)

-Continent level+ via power-scaling (Immortality and regeneration makes him very hard to kill)

 ** _Yhwach Durability:_**

-Small Country level+ (he tanked Ichibei's Senri Tsūtenshō)

-Country level+ (Clone Yhwach used Blut Vene to increase his durability even further)

-Continent level+ without Blut Vene (A weaker clone of Yhwach, survived Old Yamma's Bankai Reiatsu flames with Blut Vene)

 ** _Madara's Stamina:_**

-Extremely High (Possesses chakra comparable to the bijuus, can fight for a full day and night against the likes of Hashirama before collapsing, has enough chakra to summon the Kyuubi), nigh-unlimited as an Edo and as the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. (When Stamina lows the durability also lows, (Shinobi are not immune to sword or Kunai's if they don't have chakra but the sword can cut them if they have chakra.) Madara haves Infinite Chakra.

 ** _Yhwach Stamina:_**

\- Extremely High (He fought against Yamamoto in the past and it was stated that the fight took a lot of time.) He doesn't need to gather Reishi like other Quincy's he can make it, and give it away. Plus he can absorb any type of Spiritual energy. He's Vollstanding doubles his Reiatsu physical force/Spiritual Pressure.

 ** _Madara's Range:_**

-Normally between his own range.

-Truth-Seeking Balls within 70 meters of his location.

-Planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi and Shin: Jukai Koutan, his summoning range is beyond planetary, as he was able to summon Gedo Mazo from the Moon.

 ** _Yhwach's Range:_**

-Normally between his own range.

-Thousand of kilometers with Reishi Arrows.

-Planetary possibly higher, with his Reiatsu after absorbing the Soul King's Power, he was able to lift and pass complete city from one dimension to another and rebuild it in seconds.

 ** _Madara's Standard Equipment:_**

-Gunbai

-Kama

-Fuma Shuriken

-Katana

-Etc.

 ** _Yhwach Standard Equipment:_**

-Quincy Cross

-Medallion with which he can steal and released Bankai.

-Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.

 ** _Madara's Intelligence:_**

-Extremely High (Created the Moon Eye Plan in the first place, Obito's mentor, extremely skilled shinobi, experienced combatant and Combat/Tactical genius)

 ** _Yhwach Intelligence:_**

-Extremely Hyper (Yhwach has over two millennia of experience as a warrior, along with being the Emperor of the Wandenreich, and a true genius in strategies.

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Sword of Nunoboko? Yeeaaaah according to the wiki, anyone who can use the Truth Seeking Orbs can use that and the sword is supposedly able to destroy dimensions. (This continues in Question 6.)**

 **Wiz:** This is actually false. **According to Obito Uchiha,** the sword is a holy artifact which Hagoromo had used to shape the world, and the blade was powerful enough to just as easily destroy it by his own hands. Yet While being wielded by Obito, this sword was partially destroyed by Sasuke Uchiha Susanoo Sword while enhanced by senjutsu to be able to nullify the TSB for its creation and Kurama's chakra. So, no it can create dimensions. Also based on what we have seen the only thing It took to take it down was Kurama's chakra with the Susanoo sword anything else is just hyperbole.

* * *

 **2\. TBS turns anything they attack into dust and negates energy except nature chakra so ya! Truth Seeking Ball pawns everything in Bleach!**

 **Boomstick:** Whoa! Hold your horses do people complain about balls so much? Let me give you a history lesson. Let see one guy decides to simply say one day I'll be utilising the power of _all of creation_ and Whoa Stop! Don't go crazy on me. Is call (森羅万象, _Shinra Banshō_ ,) _Literally meaning:_ All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things), it can't be the power of all creation if Naruto one kicked that thing. Do you mean to tell me that a guy that is at minimum a moon buster can kick all creation in the face? Of course not this just hyperbole, like the name.

 **Boomstick:** The Truth-Seeking Balls are capable of using attacks that instantly turn their target to dust, prompting Hiruzen Sarutobi to compare them to Dust Release, though he noted that their fluid nature allows them to serve both offensive and defensive purposes, and they can be maintained. Which basically be a kekkei tōta, for the Six Path Mode Users.

 **Boomstick:** The balls can utilise Yin–Yang Release to nullify any ninjutsu they come in contact with; as a result, any damage done to a reincarnated individual — who can usually regenerate infinitely — cannot be repaired, and said individual can die.

 **Boomstick:** **Now lets turn back time to basic stuff, Ninjutsu** (忍術, _Literally meaning:_ Ninja Techniques), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons.

 **Boomstick:** How did Yhwach survive all of this, let me think, I see with these powers:

 **-Self-Power Restoration** : Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them.

 **-Nigh-Omniscience** : Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze and whatever he sees he can also understand.

- **Power Intuition** : Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally.

- **Reactionary Power Immunity** : That power will not only be unable to defeat him, but become unable to harm him in any way.

 **Boomstick:** Next Question your turn Wiz I'm tired speaking about balls for today.

* * *

 **3\. Rinnegan can eat the energy from the Quincy arrows or whatever Juhabacca uses**

 **Wiz:** I think you meant to say Absorb energy, not eat. Anyway, Unless you didn't read the whole fight and skipped to the end like many did.

"Wasting now time, they both struck back at each other, parrying each others blows, but Yhwach switched to a one-handed grip after this, aiming his other hands finger at Madara. Without warning, hundreds, if not thousands of Reishi arrows formed, firing forwards towards the close Madara.

Madara reacted immediately, several of the Goudama on his back moving and forming a black sheet of defence. Which withstood the onslaught of arrows. However, which his forwards view was blocked, he did not see Yhwach use his fast movement technique, Hirenkyaku to move behind Madara, aiming to bisect him with his blade. Surprised by this, Madara was barely able to move, receiving a cut across his back, which shortly healed."

 **Wiz:** Back to you Boomstick.

* * *

 **Boomstick:** What already? Another Question. Damned, I was so happy drinking my sunny juice.

 **4\. To say that he can see and negate anything and everything is a NLF (no limits fallacy), and probably hyperbole, especially since limits have been seen.**

 **Boomstick:** Let's travel to the fight between Yhwach and Ichibei buddy.

When Yhwach unlocked the Almighty he only had two pupils. It was then that Ichibei activated his most powerful attack the Futen Daisatsuryo. This technique takes away all of the darkness in his opponent, including their flesh, blood, and bones, until nothing is left; their destruction is so absolute that their soul will not even reincarnate in the Human World.

But Yhwach gains an additional pupil in each eye after nullifying Ichibē's **Futen Daisatsuryō w** ith the Almighty and took every power from Ichibei before killing him. That's why when he came back, he need time to restore his powers again.

Does like I said before his **Power Intuition comes into play** : Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally.

 **Boomstick:** Does limits are only to the Soul King because they both possess the same ability to see the future. But the Soul King ability was weaker that's why Yhwach was able to easily defeat Mimihagi and absorb him. Anything else Yhwach let it pass through into fruition. Since moments later after Yoruichi wires attack he walked right through then and they didn't work.

You are up next Wiz freaking balls.

* * *

 **5\. The only way to see/sense Madara when using Limbo is if you have the Rinnegan and Yin blessing or the Yang blessing... Yhwach has neither.**

 **Wiz:** Let's go back again, someone didn't read the fight.

"Madara's eyes widened briefly and Yhwach felt an invisible force smash into his side, a Limbo clone having kicked him with great force. Flying back, Yhwach slammed through the treeline, knocking over many trees in his wake. Seconds later, he emerged, unharmed due to the use of Blut.

Madara was after him almost immediately, flying towards Yhwach with great speed. However, he was intercepted by Sankt Bogen, the immense stopping power and speed of the bow easily bypassing his defence. Madara switched out with one of his Limbo clones. Having it take the damage instead."

With this Yhwach knew there was something odd and tricky. He doesn't need to see them.

"Yhwach took note of this, forming Blut Vene Anhaben as a barrier around him, noticing the invisible forces of the Limbo smashing into it as Madara fires all of his Goudama at him,

The barrier maintained for a small while, but soon broke under the barrage. After this, Yhwach took a true beating, each clone beating on him from all sides. But Yhwach was not done. After they hand finished, each clones combined their strength to knock Yhwach into the ground. Madara then raised his hand into the air, forming a Chibaku Tensei. This technique ripped up the ground violently, forming several huge satellites of rock. After a short while, these fell, annihilating the area where Yhwach was laid. But it was not over."

By now he should know that there are people kicking his ass.

Back to you Boomstick.

* * *

 **Boomstick:** What already? Why do i get the long ones.

 **6\. Seriously,Juubi is akin to a primodial crying out loud the juubi is the projenitor or creator of the naruto universe and he was absorbed by madara and yet some of you believe ywach has a chance against madara?!Bleh.**

 **Boomstick:** _Jūbi_ is the original, primordial demon of the _Naruto_ universe. Your correct on that but he didn't create the naruto universe. **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki** known to the world at large as the **Sage of the Six Paths** was the legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki .

During an era of endless wars between mankind. She consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the first wielder of chakra, in addition to fusing with the Shinju and becoming the Ten-Tails. She was an alien who came to Earth and eat the fruit, meaning the universe and the Earth existed before she even became the Ten Tails.

A millennium ago, Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. See how hyperbole the Sword of **Nunoboko really is now? How could the sword shape the word if Hagoromo was not even born yet?** Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the **Rabbit Goddess** , and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. The first two half-breeds to be born with Chakra.

It's also stated that their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra whilesealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. They work together to create the moon. Anything else is hyperbole.

* * *

 **Wiz:** I don't know if I can add more to that one but let see the next question.

 **7\. Infinite Tsukuyomi, end of story. There is no escape from it, and it is shown to work on those without chakra thanks to what Kaguya did in the beginning. Unbreakable Genjutsu?**

 **Wiz:** Madara was able to cast a similar genjutsu, albeit on a smaller scale, using only a standard Sharingan. After doing so, Madara could manipulate the otherwise blank and white world to create anything he wanted, no matter how detailed. Yes, this is true but it haves withdraws.

Despite the seemingly inescapable nature of this technique, the Infinite Tsukuyomi can be countered through specific means:

The user's Rinne Sharingan only reflects off of the moon for a limited period of time after the technique has been activated, allowing those who avoid its light to avoid being trapped within the genjutsu.

Using his Rinnegan, Sasuke Uchiha was able to shield himself and his team by covering them with his Susanoo. Which Yhwach can do with his **Blut Vene Anhaben** : Yhwach extends his **Blut Vene** outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the **Blut Vene** vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume.

 **Wiz:** Boomstick I'll let you have the eye technique.

* * *

 **Boomstick:** Figures that I get the eyeball technique.

 **8\. Flames won't do shit to Madara, who could absorb the energy in them or just take them out with the Amaterasu... flames so hot they actually BURN other flames into nothing.**

 **Boomstick:** Whoa! You kiss your mother with that mouth. No wonder why everyone hates you.

Let's keep it simple, Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of the user's Reiatsu into the blade. No flames are visible as it cuts.

 **-Zanka no Tachi,** **East: Rising Sun Edge** ): Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense Reiatsu flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness.

 **-Zanka no Tachi,** **West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb** ): Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless the user wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat that reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Thusly, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he's using his Bankai.

"The level of heat produced by this technique is such that it wouldn't actually appear in the form of flames." But in the end is still **Reiatsu** (霊圧, _Spiritual Pressure_ ) is the physical force/pressure that a person's "Reiryoku" creates when released. Reiryoku is the _Spiritual Energy._

 _Madara can't absorb_ the pressure that a person's Reiryoku (energy) exerts. Let's not stop here.

 **-Zanka no Tachi,** **South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead** ): The user impales the tip of his sword into the ground, and calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his emerge from a rupture in the ground that comes with enough force to decimate the nearby defensive abilities. Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can also bring forth any specific corpse from his Ten Trillion army that he wishes. It also allows him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain.

 **-Zanka no Tachi** **North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes** ): A slash of concentrated fire and heat that incinerates whatever it touches out of existence.

Now for the second part let's talk about Amaterasu the eyeball thingy.

Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. "However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast." Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself, Amaterasu burns basically any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains.

The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu and the ability to distinguish chakra.

Is all true but In addition to these, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ from user to user, though abilities may be similar in nature; both Sasuke and Itachi have access to Amaterasu's flames, though the extent to which they can use them differ.

Madara Uchiha was the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. His are the "straight tomoe" variety of Mangekyō, granting him superior movement reading capabilities. It's not known what the individual abilities of each of his eyes were, but he was able to use Susanoo.

Madara can't use Amaterasu, because, it's an ability that only runs in Sasuke and Itachi's family, seeing as they were the only ones to show this ability in the series.

Madara can't use Kamui either because that was Obito Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan ability, used by Kakashi after the transplant. He could only use it because he took Kakashi's Sharingan and used it to access Obito's pocket dimension to retrieve the Rinnegan.

 **Boomstick:** I need to take a seat. Wiz can you answer a longer question this time.

* * *

 **Wiz:** Is not my fault that our dumb writer gives me all the shorter questions.

 **9\. did you forget that ONLY Senjutsu Attacks and Taijutsu styled attacks can damage a Ten-Tails Jinchuriki?**

 **Wiz:** **Taijutsu** (体術, _Literally meaning:_ Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training.

"physical and mental energies"=Reiatsu and **Reiryoku**

 **Wiz:** Back to you Boomstick.

* * *

 **Boomstick:** Wiz, You son of a guy. Let me grab a glass of water for this one.

1 **0\. Also, you are purposely trying to weaken Madara's truth seeking balls. It doesn't matter if he has seen them, he can't negate their abilities because he doesn't know what they truly are made of. That, and even if he had seen them before, he still is not a Six Paths Sage, meaning that he would still be very much affected by them.**

 **Boomstick: I think I already answer this question before, right? Oh well, here it is again.**

 **-Nigh-Omniscience** : Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze and whatever he sees he can also understand.

- **Power Intuition** : Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally.

- **Reactionary Power Immunity** : That power will not only be unable to defeat him but become unable to harm him in any way.

 **Boomstick:** Something quick that even a four-year-old could do. Back to you Wiz.

P.S. "Also, you underestimate Madara's stamina, he can fight for a full 24 hours at FULL POWER, as in without weakening in the slightest." Madara's stamina is overrated. What can you do with stamina when you are overpower in taxes, I mean hax. Come on, Wiz hit it.

* * *

 **11\. How about the fact the Rinnegan can rip a person's soul out of their body? Yhwach can't survive that.**

 **Wiz:** The **Human Path** grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well-guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. In battle, the Human Path is relatively worthless compared to the other Paths as Nagato was quick to sacrifice it to protect the Animal Path against his final battle in life against Naruto.

But I don't think Madara will risk it after this, ( Yhwach: "I was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of my soul into another by just touching them. When the wound limbo clone healed was thanks to me because he completely lost all of his powers. My powers can heal the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of any person that touches me. Madara: "…and your point is?" Yhwach: "While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside that piece of my soul. Those healed in this way had "their lifespan drastically reduced", and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to me. In other words, that is how I killed you once before.) This proves that you don't read.

Yhwach also have this,

 **-Self-Power Restoration** : Should Yhwach's "physical" or "spiritual capabilities" been impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them.

Remember Yhwach is no longer a Human, he is a Soul since he was living inside Soul Society shadow all this time. He was a human once back 1,000 years ago he had a human body when he fought Yamamoto. But now he's a soul and you can't take a soul from a soul. Is like saying Madara is just gonna release Ichigo from his gigai. Folks this here is the definition of a Dumb question. How do you think Ichigo's friends enter Soul Society? As Souls.

* * *

 **12\. Energy attacks that aren't made of Senjutsu CHAKRA are useless because they will be absorbed.**

 **Boomstick:** **Natural energy** , is energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain. If one can collect the natural energy from around them and combine and balance it with the spiritual and physical energy that makes up their chakra.

 **Boomstick:** Reishi(Natural energy) tends to be found in places closer to nature. Reishi in the atmosphere is also able to be controlled freely. **Reiryoku** ( _Spiritual ) and_ **Reiatsu** (physical) energies.

Even three characters have been shown using elemental Reiatsu, even without releasing their Zanpakutō, or it being their natural Spiritual Power:

 **Fire & Heat**: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Captain Yamamoto has used his burning spiritual pressure to heat up his sealed Zanpakutō, causing it to glow dark orange like a recently forged sword. He has also displayed a large amount of flames emanating from his body before his Shikai, which is needed for his fire based techniques.

 **Ice & Cold**: Rukia Kuchiki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When Tōshirō was a child, he had trouble controlling his power. In his sleep, it would go out of control, affecting his grandma and causing her to shrink because of the sheer cold. This cold power caused others to fear him.

 **Boomstick:** I don't see any differences.

* * *

 **Wiz:** So, I guess the last question is for me then.

 **13\. You are still leaving out all of Madara's OP moves, like dropping meteors that could wipe out the planet... and last time I checked, Yhwach can't survive in space, needs air to live after all.**

 **Someone again didn't read, "** Madara then raised his hand into the air, forming a Chibaku Tensei. This technique ripped up the ground violently, forming several huge satellites of rock. After a short while, these fell, annihilating the area where Yhwach was laid. But it was not over."

Last time I check Madara is **Continent level+** via power-scaling, **Moon level** via Chibaku Tensei (Summoned multiple satellites using Chibaku Tensei which he stated as "raindrops"). and his durability is **Continent level+** via power-scaling (Immortality and regeneration makes him very hard to kill).

Madara won't survive the explosion of the planet to even breath in space, not to mention that what you say is out of character. Your desperation holds no limits. Even if Madara decided to commit suicide, Yhwach can simply retreat to his realm in the shadows anytime he chooses with a snap of his fingers, leaving those meteors to finish his work and destroy the Earth and kill Madara in the process.

Does multiple satellites meteors won't hit, instantly. Proof that team 7 got time to talk and trust Naruto and Sasuke to deal with them.

For does of you who are thinking about it, just stop.

To put it bluntly, no, the rinnegan cannot use mangekyou abilities. As you can watch in the anime, Madara can switch between Rinnegan and Sharingan because he awakened both.

But after Madara get's his two rinnegan he can't use Kamui with Rinnegan so Madara still dies.

Why because, with the destruction of both of Obito's eyes and his departure to the Pure Land, the path to the Kamui dimension is now sealed off.

* * *

 **Post Analysis**

 **Boomstick:** Whoa! Let's just stop because fairy tail dragon slayer just killed Madara Uchiha in every sense of the word, he describe him like a coward suicidal maniac and even change him, it was so Out of character.

 **Whiz:** *clearing throat* moving on. We wanted to ask you something. Yeah, if you realise I'm not doing this by myself. There are two brains here.

 **Boomstick:** Yes, I'm the first and he is the second.

 **Wiz:** We wanted to ask you if you want to see Round 3 as the final fight? or...

 **Boomstick:**...or do you want us to extend the fight more, so you could see every technique from both characters to the very end. Who knows maybe along the way Yhwach may get even more powerful that even Madara won't be able to stop him.

 **Wiz:** Are you crazy? He is gonna get weaker so, Madara can finally put this debate to rest along with Yhwach.

 **Boomstick: Don't be silly everybody knows that is** **mustache man, who is gonna win.**

 **Wiz:** Where there's only way to find out. Stay tuned and let your comments and thoughts below.


	4. Extra Questions Part I

**_Questions: Part I_**

 ** _1._** ** _Madara can use the Kamui! What are smoking, did you even see what Madara can do before writing this?_**

To put it bluntly, no, the rinnegan cannot use mangekyou abilities.

Madara can't use Kamui because that was Obito Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan ability, used by Kakashi after the transplant. "He could only use it because he took Kakashi's Sharingan and used it to access Obito's pocket dimension to retrieve the Rinnegan."

If you were referring to this them..." leaving those meteors to finish his work and destroy the Earth and kill Madara in the process."

As you can watch in the anime, Madara can switch between Rinnegan and Sharingan because he awakened both. This is correct however when Madara get's his two rinnegan he can't use Kamui with Rinnegan so Madara still dies.

Why because, with the destruction of both of Obito's eyes and his departure to the Pure Land, the path to the Kamui dimension is now sealed off.

 ** _2._** ** _FYI Stupid the sword of Nunoboko was MADE by Hagoromo did you even look that up before writing it?_**

I never said that he wasn't the one who made the sword. I posted what the wiki says and yes, I use the narutopedia to back up my statement so sue me.

Hagoromo created the sword, yes. But that was not the issue here the issue is how hyperbole fans make the sword.  
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was an alien who came to Earth and eat the fruit, meaning the universe and the Earth existed before she even became the Ten Tails.

During an era of endless wars between mankind. She consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the first wielder of chakra, in addition to fusing with the Shinju and becoming the Ten-Tails. A millennium ago, Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju.

See how hyperbole the Sword of Nunoboko really is now? How could the sword shape the word if Hagoromo was not even born yet? (Meaning this were just statements from Obito. A child who was used in the first place just like Madara was by Black Zetsu. The sword existed but it didn't reshape the Earth.)

Later on Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo, and Hamura. The first two "humans" to be born with Chakra.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths was the legendary god-like figure "who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. " He didn't create the Earth like many people say.

He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki .

It's also stated that their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon.

They had to work together to create the moon. Anything else about the sword is hyperbole. Yes, Hagoromo created it but everything else was created before he was even born.

People READ before you speak don't get your judgment get clouded in rage, PLEASE.

 ** _3._** ** _No one in Bleach has shown anything higher than even island level. It's all want and hype. Show me ONE instance of anyone in bleach destroying ANYTHING the size of a country. And no, the Seireitei is not anywhere near the size of a country,_**

Zaraki Kenpachi, is at least Small Country Level+ (Slashed apart a huge meteorite without releasing his eye patch which restrains him from using his full power), likely higher.

(Look Greemy Vs Kenpachi on Youtube or something.) Also, Seireitei is calculated to be Seireitei's Diameter: 1375 pixels (67702.47 meters) a small country.

Not to mention the facts, the Rukongai which is outside the seireitei which has 320 districts according to on panel info, 80 eastern districts, 80 western districts, 80 southern districts and 80 northern districts, those districts (according on panel information) resemble Japanese districts.

We know that Japanese districts range from 1000 square kilometers to 3000 square kilometers. From here we can calculate the low-end and the high-end size of the seireitei.

We know that the size of Rukongai is equal to the size of the entire big circle provided in the scan minus the size of the seireitei, so:

low end:

pi*R^2 - pi*r^2=1000*320=320,000

r=R/3

pi*R^2- (pi*R^2)/9=320,000

8*(pi*R^2)/9=320,000

pi*R^2=360,000

we have concluded the size of the big circle is 360,000 square kilometers, which means the size of the seireitei is equal to the difference between the size of Rukongai and the size of the full circle:

pi*R^2 - pi*r^2=320,000

360,000 - pi*r^2= 320,000

pi*r^2=40,000 Square kilometers

This is the low end

High end

We will say the Seireitei's radius is half as long as the big radius in order to maximize our high end...

Pi*R^2- (pi*R^2)/4= 3000*320=960000

3*(pi*R^2)/4=960,000

pi*R^2=1,280,000

pi*R^2-pi*r^2=960,000

1,280,000- pi*r^2= 960,000

pi*r^2=320,000 square kilometers

According to this calculation the seireitei is between 40,000 to 320,000 square kilometers, country size in either way, via the sizes you can calculate the radius for the seireitei. But I'm gonna leave Kenpachi in Small Country level even do the Meteor was stated and show to be equal as big as the seireitei it was also stated that it would destroy it completely.

And Kenpachi breaks it into a million pieces with a swing of his Shikai and no eye path release. That's why I say he may be higher. If he removes his eye patch he could reach country sizes.

There's been shown that wild animals live outside of the Rukongai, we have also seen forest and mountains, meaning that Soul Society could be continent size if not a planet altogether since we have seen the moon and the sun, including the cycle of day and night. We also have seen phases of the moon and the clouds covering it. You can't have the moon without an empty space outside the planet.

Also Kenpachi cut through Space in that fight as well. His Shinkai can match the perfect Susanoo, because is a blade that cuts through anything, there's nothing it can't cut that's Nozarashi's ability. Not to mention the meteor was destroy with a single slash of his sword without putting much effort into it.

Aizen is more powerful than Mutgetsu Ichigo right now, Aizen used a Kyrohitsugi without incantation that was the same in size as the dome surrounding the seireitei leaving fissures in the black veil while as well while a big part of his powers were sealed.

 ** _4._** ** _…nor is Hueco Mundo (made clear in several panels featuring that fourth Espada guy standing on those pillars). Not even close. (Not even close to country size? Really?)_**

Let's see what the wiki says about that: Hueco Mundo is the dimension in which Hollow and Arrancar usually reside. It lies in between the Human World and Soul Society. An unchanging night covers the sky, an endless white desert covers the ground. The tree-like objects are not plants, but rather quartz-like minerals.

Endless means is infinite and eternal inside Hueco Mundo's dimension. You can't determine the size of infinity.

The Pillars were inside Las Noches, not Hueco Mundo. These are two different things.

Hueco Mundo is just like the eighth and final level of the underground prison, in central 46.

Muken (Voided Space), its name, meaning "nothingness", Unohana explain it to be an infinitely-expanding space with absolutely no contact to the outside world. Under special circumstances, the Captain-Commander is allowed to open up the prison for purposes other than imprisonment, such as the training of Kenpachi Zaraki to be overseen by Yachiru Unohana. (You can take this as the Time Chamber from DBZ)

This is also another dimension inside Soul Society.

 ** _5._** ** _"Hell, even their speed is just all show (in Bleach, Mach 500 is considered extremely impressive, but nobody has that as Gin was lying about his abilities) and is quite unquantifiable."_**

 ** _Mach 500 was during the first Arc of Bleach. Does calculation are only compare Chad's speed during that fight, I every discussion about Bleach and Naruto's speed. Bleach character are always faster. In Naruto you see them move faster in Bleach they disappear between jumps and appear in another place. (If you haven't play J-Starts Victory Vs. is a game by the way. Here Naruto is slower than Ichigo. Ichigo's speed is almost as fast as Goku from Namek Saga as a SSJ 1.)_**

 ** _Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, was_** High-Hypersonic (He was able to easily outpace Ukitake and Kyoraku, despite them having a head start, and arrive at their destination before them all without them noticing. The funny thing was that he was sitting there waiting for them.)…this was during the first Arc.

Now in the last Arc he was Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than or at least as fast as Shunsui Kyoraku) via power-scaling. Who is Massively Hypersonic+ (should be an equal to Jugram Haschwalth, also effortlessly dodged Starrk's attacks(Cero Bullets) without mussing his hat or kimono, and he notably makes a massive leap in Shunpo to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, a feat commended even by Yamamoto prior to their battle.

To end this Ichigo after gaining his truth Zanpakuto in his Shinkai was able to dodge a close range reishi bullet from a gun that was precisely touching his temporal bone in his head.

Yhwach is likely Massively Hypersonic+ (At least in quadruple digits), likely higher since he was not even trying when he encounter Yamamoto and kill him. Not to mention the right arm of the Soul King Power Boost.

It was stated by one of the squad zero captains Kirinji, that it would take Ichigo a week if he use shunpo to get from the Soul King's dimension all the way down to the Soul Society.

Mimihagi the right arm of the Soul King (which now Yhwach have absorbed.) broke that gap in two panels. He went from a week time, to mere seconds.

 _ **6\. MOUNTAIN BUSTING is impressive there, and it's might arguable if they even did that.**_

Let me clear this out, By the standards of Outskirts Battledome, while this might not be a feat they would consider to be Mountain-busting, it gives us some means of scaling Deicide Ichigo overall.

The destruction of the mountain was caused by the Ken'atsu of Ichigo's sword. Ken'atsu is the air moved by the cutting of the sword. In other words, the shock-wave generated by Ichigo swinging Tensa Zangetsu in Deicide is roughly **Town-level** in power, as it pulverized a mountain **cleanly,** leaving only dust.

Given this, Ichigo's physical power, and his Getsuga Tenshou are likely the reputed **Mountain+ Level**.

Dangai Ichigo Planet Buster is BS. However said that is wrong.

But many don't know this, Zangetsu was originally Yhwach from 1,000 years ago representing Ichigo's Quincy powers. He has been controlling his Shinigami power all this time. His real Zangetsu is White Ichigo.

He was only permitting Ichigo to use just a small fraction of his true powers all the way through Dangai Ichigo and Fullbring Arc Ichigo.

After Ichigo got his real powers unlock he vaporized a sea just to cool down his dual Zanpakutos.

Ichigo was able to move Yhwach with his Getsuga Tenshō several meters back, so he is at least Small Country level+ with his Shinkai.

 ** _7\. Are you sure that we should call the Jūbi a demon, it is never said if it is a demon, it is said that it is the fusion of the Shinju (a primordial being (I don't want to call it a god)) and Kaguya (an alien) and they are far from being demons. We could call it a monster, but I think that their fusion is far from being a demon._**

The Ten-Tails wiki clearly says, this: "Later, deciding that her children's chakra was rightfully hers, Kaguya combined with the Shinju to become an entity known as the Ten-Tails, which ravaged the land in an attempt to obtain said chakra. However, because Kaguya's true motives were not realized, it was instead believed that the Shinju itself had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that Kaguya had stolen."

So to the people it was a demon who appear out of nowhere, is kind of metaphorically. Is not a demon where it haves the name and power, no. It's just a matter of speech.

 ** _8\. Are you sure that the Almighty (apart of future vision) would work with the techniques of Madara? The future vision maybe only works on beings with Reishi (or environments with Reishi), letting the user predict their movements (it is too soon to call it absolute future vision)._**

If the future vision only work on Reishi Yhwach would have seen the Right arm of the Soul King's future which is made out of reishi, I quote "oh great arm of reishi, you want to forsake your own child,"

It works on everything remember the wire trap Yoruichi use on Yhwach does where suppose to cut him to pieces. They were made by Urahara so is your opinion against his. He saw the future knowing the attack was coming he didn't move until the Mimihagi appear. Seconds later he walks through them touching them with his face and nothing happen.

He was not able to see Mimihagi's future but he was able to cancel his attack and absorb it. Mimihagi in one panel tries to attack Yhwach right before Ichigo intercepts Yhwach and takes his hand from it.

Even the spheres that were supposed to disintegrate Yhwach wouldn't work. He took then head on because he had already foreseen them. Does attack if they were to hit him again they won't be able hurt him at all.

Remember Reishi can be found in the world of the living as well. Shinigami are able to kill humans as well. Like Aizen did.

In the latest flashback we had seen Yhwach and his Quincy's in the human world 2,000 years ago. During that time he used his Reiatsu in the near Quincy's but the horse was unaffected as his henchmen. Reiatsu can be manipulated by the user.

Even the Quincy's are human, they only have Yhwach's blood. Aizen so manipulated his reiatsu to only affect Grimmjow alone will every other Espada around him was free from it.

 ** _9\. It is explained that they found the "shadow" dimension; they didn't created it (I think)._**

Quoted from the Wiki: "After losing the war with the Shinigami 1,000 years ago, the Quincy escaped from the Human World into the Seireitei, the place they believed to be the most unguarded. In doing so, they used Reishi to create space in the "shadows". This is what was called the Wandenreich, the "Invisible Empire". Their plan was to use the abundant Reishi that was only to be found in Soul Society as the source of their power, so they hid and waited for 1,000 years while gathering their power."

It seems that was it was them in "plural" but this is proven false and Yhwach was the one to make it because he was with them and he had total control over it when they invaded during the second assault on Soul Society he was able trap the seireitei inside the shadow realm and bring the Wandenreich in the same place where the seireitei was.

* * *

Part II will be covering the **"Guest"** unfinished review and some other questions.


	5. Extra Questions: Part II

_**Extra Questions: Part II**_

 ** _10\. Someone that holds dimensions together by living is rather unquantifiable. That's like saying that the button that makes a bomb blow up a planet is itself a planet buster when it is in fact just the bomb. The button had no power other than being an activator, and if you take the bomb away the button can't do shit. The Soul King's only purpose was to keep dimensions together by living, so killing him, was essentially like pressing a button._**

 ** _If he had any actual power at all, he didn't show it. In fact, for someone so hyped up, he was killed off easily. He ain't the Sage of Six Paths, who more than backed up his hype. He's just a bunch of useless expectations and unquantifiable ideas._**

 **Answer:** The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart.

Everything in the Bleach World has a Soul even object in the World of the Living. The Fullbring (Full Manifestation Art) enables them to manipulate the souls contained within matter. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. By using their power to "pull" on this soul, can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics.

For example, Fullbringers could have a beverage assist them in drinking it by pulling on its soul, drawing it into their mouth. Likewise, by pulling on the soul of water, Fullbringers can walk across its surface without falling through.

Many more feats are possible, making the technique highly versatile. Unlike other spiritual beings, Fullbringers use their power with their physical bodies. Because of this, they must train extensively to build up their stamina so they can use it properly.

Yeah, he didn't show it yet. We still haven't seen his flashback.

The Soul King is the "linchpin" and if that linchpin is lost, then the world would simply crumble away and that is the way of the world.

The Soul King's power manipulates the Reishi in all of the dimensions meaning he has to have high quantities of Reiryoku to keep does dimensions stable. Also, Jugram explains that the dimensions wouldn't maintain themselves without Yhwach power. Meaning his power must be as strong as the matter and reishi need to hold does dimensions.

You just can't have a cat put there as a button to fire a bomb if he doesn't' have the strength to push the button.

* * *

 ** _11\. The same goes for Yhwach, who is just walking NLF. We know he isn't actually all-seeing and all-nullifying since there are things he can't see or nullify. And even if we hadn't seen things he couldn't see or nullify, it's still massive NLF to say that Yhwach can see and nullify everything. (Keep in mind that I haven't been following Bleach too much, so maybe things changed. From what I've seen in debates, they haven't since I keep seeing "Naruto/Sasuke solo the verse" followed by very good reasons, but who knows.)_**

 **Answer:** The only thing that Yhwach wasn't able to see is the Soul King's future because he has the same power as him. The right arm is also part of the Soul King. Yhwach stated that the Soul King so his own future and couldn't do anything to change it. The first time the Soul King appears he had his limbs later on he didn't so he changed something. Also, the Soul King has four pupils meaning that he has one more power than Yhwach doesn't have.

(My **speculation** is time-travel, you can **skip this if you don't want to read it.** It has nothing to do with this fight at all or the question. I just put it out here to see what you think about it.) Because the Soul King have his limbs when Ichigo arrive in the Soul Palace after opening his eyes and seen the future he knew he was gonna die. Later on we found out about Ukitake flashback and how he had the right arm and the Soul King is now missing his limbs.

 ** _Yhwach is_** Nigh-Omniscience is a lesser version of Omniscience. Let me explain what Nigh-Omniscience is:

The user knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details(The Soul King in general) or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Thus allowing one to keep their sense of free will and uncertainty.

Yhwach also said that he's able to see all possible futures. He had the Almighty 1,000 years ago during his first invasion. When he fought Ichibei he said that he was surprised that he could see that far into the future with his eyes in their closed state. He was able to see from 1,000 years ago all the way through the fight with Ichibei in the present without the Almighty power.

* * *

 ** _12\. Remember that technically everything used is made of Reishi (that is not in the human world), so anything (for example the wire trap) could be absorbed by him. Also, maybe the ally thingy of the Almighty only works with pure Reishi (as I said before) because he controls all Reishi. Even though Reishi is found in the human world, Madara may not have that ability._**

 ** _The immunity is against Reishi attacks and the TSB is far from being a Reishi attack. I don't think that his ally thingy is effective against attack of hollows that are poison to his people_**

 ** _Intelligent? I think that they have showed to be equally intelligent with their plans._**...

 **Answer:** I forgot to say that your whole theory crashes down with this.

Jugram is the other half of Yhwach, he has the same power like Yhwach said. We even saw Jugram get the Almighty eyes, yet he can control or use Reishi.

Madara's Intelligence:

-Extremely High (Created the Moon Eye Plan in the first place, Obito's mentor, extremely skilled shinobi, experienced combatant and Combat/Tactical genius.) Yet his plan was not going according to plan, he said when Kabuto bring him back with Edo Tensei. And it was Black Zetsu's plan all along.

He only haves from when he die 80 years of experience even do he looks like 30 after his revival.

Yhwach Intelligence:

-Extremely Hyper (Yhwach has over "two millennia" of experience as a warrior, along with being the Emperor of the Wandenreich, and a true genius in strategies.

Power Sharing: Haschwalth is considered by Yhwach to be his "other half" because he, like Yhwach, is a Quincy who possesses the ability to "impart". Prior to Haschwalth's birth, not a single Quincy who possesses the same ability as Yhwach had been born in the 200 years since Yhwach's birth. Unlike other Quincy, he is not naturally capable of creating a Heilig Bogen or Heilig Pfeil because he cannot absorb Reishi from his surroundings to make himself powerful or form weapons; he can only "give" to those around him. While Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back, Haschwalth is incapable of this.

Power Amplification: Simply by being in another Quincy's presence, Haschwalth can increase their power. He was able to enhance Bazz-B's powers, causing them to develop at an incredible rate

Nocturnal Power Swapping: Haschwalth and Yhwach are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the Father of the Quincy Haschwalth take up the mask of the ruler in his stead. Both Haschwalth and Yhwach are connected. Once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will switch places with Haschwalth's.

The Almighty: At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, the first power that Haschwalth acquires is The Almighty, signified by his irises and pupils splitting into three.

Nigh-Omniscience: With The Almighty, Haschwalth can see into the future, as Yhwach can during the day. He has not shown to be able to use the other powers, yet. But this can be proven that he can because each pupil represents a power and he got three instead of the initial two that Yhwach had in the beginning when he fought Ichibei.

He has two pupils for each ability and if he absorbs a power he gets another pupil for each one. That would explain why he has a lot of eyes now.

Read Bleach 633 Friend 3, I recommend you read from Friend 1, 2, 3 and 4.

The wiki is made by fans and you need to understand here that they are speculating with that see this, "As an adult, he can gradually absorb Reishi in a way that is virtually unnoticed by others."- this is just speculation.

He is like Yhwach they don't need to use reishi they can make it, read bleach 633 page 14 again on manga fox.

Jugram can't absorb reishi around him. He can only give it. As an adult, we haven't seen Jugram use reishi at all.


	6. Extra Questions: Part III

**Sorry for not updating the questions, but I was busy with my daily day stuff since I got a new job and all but many of you don't care about that, so moving on.**

* * *

 **Extra Questions: Part III**

 **ANSWERING, longshotqb** :

1- Hey don't lie, you know that Yin-Yang release nulls all Spiritual and Physical Energy attacks. The very thing Juubi Jins are made of. You know this. Don't accept Juha being able to null Spiritual Energy powers and not recognize Madara being able to do the same.

Answer: This is quoted from the Wiki, **Yin–Yang Release** also has the ability to nullify **the effects of all ninjutsu** , rendering them useless

 **Ninjutsu** (忍術, _Literally **meaning:**_ **Ninja Techniques** ), is a term referring to almost **any** **technique** **which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing,** including the usage of weapons. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. **These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will.** More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilise the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations.

A-Yhwach is not a Shinobi.

B-He doesn't use Ninjutsu.

C-He doesn't have Chakra a.k.a. a mix of spiritual energy and physical energy.

D-He's Chakra pathway and the Reiryoku Pathway are very different. So, I'll want to see Madara absorb energy that runs through once soul and added to his body and see how that goes.

* * *

2-The Hell dude! Reiyoku and Reiatsu are the same shit! Reiyoku is Spirit Energy, Reiatsu is Spirit Pressure. Reiatsu is the active form of Reiyoku. The correct example here is Reiatsu Jutsu and Reiyoku Spiritual Energy. Come on man, thats basic Bleach 101. Don't try to front.

Answer: Basic I don't think so. I don't know what you're smoking but ok let me explain.

1-Well, one of the main differences is most likely that chakra in _Naruto_ seems to be a power exclusive to living things (like animals, plants and humans) while reiatsu in _Bleach_ is more of a general form of energy (as all of Seireitei is made of reishi). Also, chakra can only be used through a medium (a body, tool etc.) while reishi can just be collected from outside and then used (like the way quincies collect reishi to form their arrows)

Also, later in _Naruto_ , Madara explains that:

Chakra was not actually a power of humans. They "stole" it from the God Tree (神樹, Shinju), which then became the Ten-Tails. And the Sage of the Six Paths inherited chakra from his mother defeated the Ten-Tails and gave chakra to living things as a mean to connect each other's hearts. Only later they started to refuse to connection to each other, and instead train their own chakra to use it in battle. So while reiatsu is an ever present form of energy, chakra is more of a foreign power to humans.

Reiatsu is a symbol of "the power of one's Soul" while chakra is "the power of one's body".

 **A-** **Chakra** (チャクラ, _chakura_ ) is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, **the most common of which is** **hand seals** **, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise,** such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts.

 **B-Yang Release** (陽遁, _Yōton_ , _Viz:_ Light Style) techniques, based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form.

 **C-Yin Release** (陰遁, _Inton_ , _Viz:_ Dark Style or Shadow Style) techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness.

 **D-Yin–Yang Release** (陰陽遁, _In'yōton, Onmyōton_ , _English TV:_ Shadow and Light Style)[1][2] techniques make simultaneous use of Yin Release and Yang Release. Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy, and it's necessary to utilise both of these in order to mould chakra forninjutsu. As such, the basis of simply kneading chakra and using techniques is based in Yin-Yang Release.[3] According to Yamato, the manipulation of Yin and Yang is the source of non-elemental techniques such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc.

E- **Natural energy** (自然エネルギー, _Shizen enerugī_ , _English TV:_ Nature Energy), is energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain. If one can collect the natural energy from around them and combine and balance it with the spiritual and physical energy that makes up their chakra, they can become sages and enter Sage Mode, allowing them to use senjutsu.

That's the energy, in Naruto. Now in Bleach:

A-Reiryoku = is the spirit power the spiritual energy people have. (霊力, Spiritual Power) is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities.

B-Reiatsu = is the spirit pressure, the physical force of one's Reiryoku. (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure) is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. (There's nothing in Naruto that can compare to this.)

B-1-When two spiritual beings collide; the side with weaker spiritual pressure will get hurt. (Ex: When Ichigo Kurosaki fights Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain opened up the chest area of his Shihakushō, and ordered Ichigo to cut him. When attacking with all his strength, Ichigo found Kenpachi uninjured, while his own hands were bleeding. As his sword that is highly concentrated for the purpose of killing, the spiritual pressure that Kenpachi subconsciously releases is much, much stronger). In this way a Shinigami with a greater amount of Reiatsu can use their own Reiatsu to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Shinigami battles are battles of Reiatsu; if one possesses a greater level Reiatsu then the other can be overcome completely. (Which Naruto characters don't have basis people; learn your Naruto and Bleach. Let me add more.)

B-2-Reiatsu effect:

 **Fear** : Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect.

 **Stun:** High level of spiritual power can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level **spiritual being**. (This applies to humans as well a none character in Naruto is a spirit until you go to the pure land.)

 **Physical Damage:** Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya released their limiters, unleashing a huge amount of spiritual pressure. Both Shawlong Koufang and Yylfordt Granz were slightly frozen and burned respectively.

During the fight with Szayelaporro Granz, Renji once again used spiritual pressure transferred through his blade in order to injure the Espada. His Reiatsu was able to cut his face since he was holding Zabimaru so close.

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki has consistently been shown to be able to focus his Reiatsu through his sword to create powerful shockwaves, usually damaging the surrounding environment as he does so. This use only occurs when the user is releasing a large amount of energy at once or in an emotional state.

 **Lethal Damage:** In high enough quantities, spiritual pressure can be lethal to others. After his second Hōgyoku-induced transformation, Sōsuke Aizen's Reiatsu was so powerful that it reduced a nearby Human to ash when he approached him, as well as destroying objects thrown at him.

Coyote Starrk's Reiatsu killed a massive number of Hollows, simply by being close to him.

C-Reishi = is the spirit particles. Like atoms, molecules etc, but for spirits etc. Reishi composes the spiritual bodies of Hollows and Shinigami, and the two planes of existence, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society in their entirety. Reishi is invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones such as the Quincy; they can, however, still interact with normal matter and produce physical effects. It is noted, however, that Reishi and atoms do not mix well.

There is also a certain amount of Reishi in the Human World. Free Reishi tends to be found in places closer to nature. Quincy collects this Reishi to use for combat in the form of Spirit Weapons. Reishi in the atmosphere is also able to be controlled freely, allowing a person to gather it under their feet so that they can stand in air.

D-Reiraku = spirit threads, Condensed spirit energy which takes the form of a thread of cloth. Normal people have white threads, Shinigami have red threads. (霊絡, Spirit Coils; "Spirit Ribbons" in the English dub) are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow.

D-Kishi: The material that makes up the things in the World of the Living. Which have a little bit of reishi in them that's why Chad was able to hurt a hollow with a telephone pole, especially in Karakura Town were the amount of Reishi is high. Also

E- Souls: It enables Fullbringers to manipulate the souls contained within matter. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. By using their power to "pull" on this soul, Fullbringers can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics **.** Unlike other spiritual beings, Fullbringers use their power with their physical bodies. Because of this, they must train extensively to build up their stamina so they can use it properly.

* * *

 **In short** , there's a huge difference between and the use of energies in both worlds. The only thing similar in Naruto to Reishi in Bleach is Natural Energy. The Ten-Tails is composed mainly of natural energy, thus, it (and by extension, its Jinchūriki) can only be affected by natural energy-infused techniques. So, for Quincy's this won't be a problem. By your standards not mine; you consider both energies the same, so why would they only work in Naruto's favor and not the other way around?

You can say that Chakra resembles Reiryoku but like you see above is not the same thing. Just because is energy it doesn't make it the same. Both have their own rules.

Example:

· Solar energy comes from the sun. ...

· Wind turbines, which look like giant windmills, generate electricity.

· Geothermal energy comes from the Earth's crust. ...

· Biomass includes natural products such as wood, manure and corn. ...

· Dams and rivers generate hydropower.

They are all energies but not the same.

* * *

3-TSB destroys all matter and energy before it even got the Yin-Yang release buff, btw. Your argument that "Naruto kicked it so it's not that powerful" is wrong for the very reason why Naruto could even touch it in the first place. Senjutsu power, the Yang seal, Naruto got from Hagoromo literally gave him Six Paths Senjutsu Chakra mode. The TSB cannot destroy Senjutsu moves, I.E. Natural Energy Spiritual Energy Physical Energy. Plus, you do know that Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release are the Advanced forms of Chakra Nature, not a Basic Chakra nature like Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind are. Right? So thats a big difference for you.

Answer: No. You are contradicting yourself. Let me explain. **Truth-Seeking Balls** are spheres of malleable black chakra composed of all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. You are right about this; "The TSB cannot destroy Senjutsu moves, I.E. Natural Energy Spiritual Energy Physical Energy" so what's stopping Yhwach? Not having a Sage mode? It had never been establish that you need it to gather Natural energy. (Reishi)-which is the only thing compare to it by you should have the same effect even if he can't use sage mode.

 **-Senjutsu** (仙術, _English TV:_ Sage Jutsu, _Literally meaning:_ Sage Techniques) is a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather natural energy.

 **-Natural energy** (自然エネルギー, _Shizen enerugī_ , _English TV:_ Nature Energy **), is energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain. If one can collect the natural energy from around them and combine and balance it with the spiritual and physical energy** that makes up their chakra, they can become sages and enter Sage Mode, allowing them to use senjutsu.

* * *

4- Reishi is not Natural Energy, it is Spiritual Energy. Nowhere in Bleach does it say otherwise or to the contrary. It specifically states that Quincy pull Spirit particles, Reishi as in Spiritual Energies most basic form, and add it to their own power. It says nothing else about gaining more from the environment. SS is made entirely of Reishi nothing else can exist there. Only high level Quincy's can break apart, objects like buildings, streets, and such, into Reishi molecules that they can then absorb.

\- Answer: C-Reishi = is the spirit particles. Like atoms, molecules etc, but for spirits etc. Reishi composes the spiritual bodies of Hollows and Shinigami, and the two planes of existence, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society in their entirety. Reishi is invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones such as the Quincy; they can, however, still interact with normal matter and produce physical effects. It is noted, however, that Reishi and atoms do not mix well.

There is also a certain amount of Reishi in the Human World. **Free Reishi tends to be found in places closer to nature**. Quincy collects this Reishi to use for combat in the form of Spirit Weapons. Reishi in the atmosphere is also able to be controlled freely, allowing a person to gather it under their feet so that they can stand in air.

* * *

5- They seem similar but they are very different. Natural Energy is beyond what Quincy's do, in order to even sense Natural Energy you need to undergo specialized training that lets people, who already have Spiritual Energy in their arsenal, begin to sense it and try to draw it in. People who can use Natural Energy are then called Sages. Here's the part where it gets very important. In order to utilize Senjutsu one must balance their Physical AND Spiritual energies inside their body WITH Natural Energy along with it. It is its very own energy, different from Spiritual and Physical Energy. This is why it matters, if Reishi was Natural energy then Sages would just be adding Spiritual Energy to themselves with no need to balance anything at all. By that very logic Shinobi who can absorb Chakra are already Sages then. Reishi permeates only the Bleach-verse, **Natural Energy permeates all verses unless stated otherwise.**

\- Answer: A Shinigami is made out of Spiritual Energy a.k.a. Reishi and they are Souls, they don't have physical energy unlike Fullbringers. Shinobi had to balance it because they have 50/50 they are not 100 percent with their own Spiritual Energy. If all Natural Energy permeates all verses? Then why stop when it comes to Bleach?

* * *

6- You seem to have forgotten to explain that Obito using the blade got emotionally compromised in the middle of using it. Don't you know what that means? It means that Obito couldn't use it to its capacity, argue all you want about it the 4th Databook backs it up as well. FYI anyone who has the TSB can form the blade as well.

-Answer: Nothing is fact until proven otherwise Madara, Sasuke, Naruto or Kaguya could had use it but like I said before is just a huge NLF.

Remember that Hagoromo created the sword, how could the sword shape the word hen if Hagoromo was not even born yet?

"According to Obito Uchiha, the sword is a holy artifact which Hagoromo had used to shape the world,..."

How could he have done that if the world existed before he was even born? Will Kaguya conquer the world, which is a huge hyperbole that fans like to make a lot with that sword.

According to the 4th databook, this sword is really just shape manipulation of the truth-seeker balls. Nothing more and it doesn't change the facts above. Nothing else is proven.

* * *

7- You do realize that Juha Bach needs to GIVE a person part of his soul to gain their abilities, not if you absorb/kill my soul do I get your stuff. Just so you know, Juha Bach needs to have the person ingest his blood first to do it. People like Orochimaru have been giving people parts of his Soul since Part 1 Naruto, Guruguru has already absorbed shit like that, Madara gets hits by that either he absorbs it like Guruguru did or he Human Paths it, absorbing that fragmented Soul. It's no longer a part of Juha's Soul at that point and becomes a part of Madara's Soul. Please tell me how a fragment of his Soul would return to the original if the original is already dead?

\- Answer: Soul Distribution Power (魂を分け与える力, Tamashī o wakeataeru Chikara): Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them.

 **Flawless Healing** : **While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach.**

 **Soul Absorption** : Yhwach can forcibly retake the soul fragments of his soul that he has shared out.

You may refer to this, "Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back." But I didn't use this part I use another skill, read below.

Sankt Altar (簒奪聖壇 (ザンクト・アルタール), Zankuto Arutāru; German for "Saint Altar", Japanese for "Usurpation Altar"): Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach.

* * *

8- So your telling me that you will count Juha Bach absorbing the SK that has been stated to act as a lynch pin only, and give Juha Bach all the dimensions/worlds, SS HM RW for a total of 3, it held together as Juha's very own power as a way to boost his stats. But when a guy like Madara absorbs the Juubi/Kaguya that has been stated as the Progenitor of all Chakra(Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy), created 6 dimensions/worlds that, it not only connected to each other but are under its complete control to the point it can recreate all aspects of the world instantaneously, and you don't accept that as Madara's power because? Oh, thats right that would be favoritism.

-Answer: No. Madara didn't shown to do any of this. Otherwise he would have kill Naruto and Sasuke in an instant. This more like Might Guy case of warping space with his speed. Which is another FLS because it was only mention by people not actually proven. If you count this as reality remember that Aizen Kurohitsugi distorts space and time and Ichigo destroyed with one hand, also this was a much weaker Ichigo. The one who fought Jugram that is the second in command to Yhwach army lose against him. He also lost to Yhwach as well.

Should I also add that Inside the Dangai: "To be precise it is over 2,000 times denser, meaning that when one hour passes in the outside worlds, an equivalent of 2,000 hours pass inside the Dangai." Also Ichigo father stated that he could only hold the walls and give Ichigo a whole Hour. Meaning that his soul was at least 2,000 hours inside the Dangai, while Ichigo did his mental training to gain Mutgetsu.

2,000 Hours = 83.333333 Days 0r 2,000 divided by 24 which is 83 days and 8 hours.

Almost 3 Months. Or 2 half months give or take. We already know from the Soul Society Arc that souls need to feed if they have Reiryoku.

Even if Ichigo was doing mental training, his whole body was still inside the Dangi. Time passes.

He can easily sustain 3 month of training without stopping or resting and without food or water. He can also sustain 3 month of mental training. His own body was still receiving the after effects of the mental training, proving that his body was linked directly to his training. He has the stamina to resist that long.

Can any Naruto character do this? No. I didn't think so.

* * *

9- You seem to accept the Almighty as a NLF, but don't want to give Yin-Yang Release/TSB the very same NLF. How about when Madara states that with one swing of THIS Perfect Susano'o blade that it can destroy all things in creation not even the Bijuu can rival it. Well what do you know, a NLF, here's the best part. Nobody who got hit by that swing has endured it, Hashirama stopped it by stopping the swing from happening and everyone else regenerates from the damage.

-Answer: Did the Earth was reshaped when he swing his sword? When he cut the mountains, did he reshaped countries, islands and the planet to his own liking? No. I didn't think so that's why is a NLF. He only cut the mountains nothing more. Funny how noneone has reshaped anything in creation with the Susano'o in Naruto.

-About Yhwach yeah I thought that it was a NLF until I realized this, When Yhwach activates The Almighty, his irises and pupils split in two. Yhwach gains an additional pupil in each eye after nullifying Ichibē's Futen Daisatsuryō. He proved his power abilities he negated and obtains his power. He also did the same by negating the black ant power bestows to him by Ichibei. His power has already been proven.

Now that I think about it, Yhwach gain a lot of new eyes when he absorbs both Mimihagi and the Soul King. So, each eye represents a new power.

It's also been confirm that behind that veil of eyes, he still has the almighty since he swap with Jugram lately. Which would proof that he doesn't need to look at you to know the future; this is also proven when Jugram was seen the future and he was not even looking at anyone.

* * *

10- What part of Immortal do you not understand? Bijuu, the downgraded portion of the Juubi's power, can DIE and reform themselves endlessly. This common knowledge in Naruto. The Juubi is not only the original form of the 9 Bijuu, but Hagoromo knew that if he died that the Juubi would return to the world. Seriously it's like you don't understand why both Madara and Kaguya stated that they were immortal, that they can never truly die. Its even backed up when Hagoromo makes the depowered form of the Juubi, the Gedo Mazou, the core of the Moon and has his brother, Hamura, watch over it. Hamura also has the TSB as well, meaning the depowered form is Immortal as well since Hamura could have just destroyed the thing otherwise.

-Answer: I think is another NLF Madara confirm that he almost die to Might Guy if he hadn't absorb the Tree. And guest what he is dead in the manga. Immortality i don't think so, another NLF exploit by fans.

* * *

11- Like I said, the only person getting Nullified here is Juha Bach. Yin-Yang Release trumps every move in Bleach's arsenal. There is a reason why Hagoromo is considered OP as hell, Creation of All Things, it is one of the most OP ability in fiction for the very reason that it can affect even Gods. All you need is the Rinnegan to even use it, btw Madara has that too.

-Answer: Madara has it too? Never see him used. Yhwach title is "The Almighty" here is a quoted from him.

"How do I feel, you ask? Do I look like I am in poor spirits? Division Zero reigns supreme over all other Shinigami, and even you, their leader, fear my power so greatly that you saw fit to strip me of half of it. Could anything be more satisfying? However, I am afraid you may be disappointed. For even that half of my power which you have stripped away, I can quite easily grant to myself once more. If you cannot understand it, then allow me to explain. Nobody can take anything away from me, even with the power you hold, Hyōsube Ichibē. If you were unaware, then it is time for you to learn. Everything in this world exists to be taken by me!"-Yhwach.

If you want me to take Hagoromo's, words into consideration take Yhwach as well unless you are only favoring one verse only? Yeah, I thought so. They are two different verse after all, so the two are equal in this since they were both the once who say such things.

Question can Hagoromo bring back the dead back to life? No. On the other hand Yhwach can revive people and bring them back to life, now who is more OP? Not to mention that Hagoromo himself was born after the universe was created in Naruto.

He can only grant things, example Naruto give Kakashi his eyes back. Something use with Hagoromo's power.

-Yhwach has **Flawless Healing since birth** : by the distribution of his soul, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. Is not a big surprise after all someone who has the tittle "the almighty" should have that kind of power. Nigh-Omniscience included.

* * *

I'll leave you with this. If someone has more interesting questions and not the same ones, over and over again, I may update another chapter answering then. When the questions are over, then I will continue on with the fight. Until next time.


	7. Character's New Tier Sheets

This will be a small update chapter about the new stats of both characters, in 2015. Since they have both been rechecked by the anime community, it was just matter of time before a new scale came out. Remember that these are the stats of each character at the moment. I will only be covering the new stuff for more info check the old profile.

* * *

 **Madara Uchiha:**

New Attack Potency:

 **Country level+** via power-scaling, likely higher (Power is greater than Sage of Six Paths Obito, this was also confirmed by Minato)

 **Continent level+** with Chibaku Tensei (Summoned multiple satellites using Chibaku Tensei which he stated as "raindrops")

 **Multi-Continental+** with Shin: Jukai Kotan (Environmental Destructive Capacity)

New Durability Stats:

 **Continent level+** via power-scaling (Immortality and regeneration makes him very hard o kill and almost die at Mighty Guy hands.)

 **Addition to his Range:** His summoning range is beyond planetary, as he was able to summon Gedo Mazo from the Moon.

That's all the new updates for Madara Uchiha so far.

* * *

 **Yhwach**

New Attack Potency:

 **Country level+** (scaling from Kenpachi, he easily defeated him.)

 **Continent level+** (One shouted Ichibei once he awakened his eyes. He's stronger than Aizen which by been restricted Aizen was capable of creating a Kurohitsugi to warp time-space around all the seireitei range and effortlessly cut Yamamoto in half.

 **Small moon level** (Could casually elevate a country's worth of buildings millions of kilometers high, with telekinesis.)

 **Planet level** via power-scaling from his own power without it, all known realms connected to Soul Society will begin crumbling into nonexistence.

 **Range** **:** Planetary+

 **Speed:**

 **Sub relativistic+** (could keep up with Ichibei, at a speed of 1,000 Ri a.k.a. 300 miles.)

(Thanks to Painlover792 for correcting me in this, yeah that was a bad translation, after searching for myself i realize. It happens a lot in Bleach scans translations amount other things.) (Uh Dude 1000 RI is almost 4000 kilometers and that's much much more than 300 miles in fact it's 2440 miles. I can understand why you made that mistake some scans use shitty translations and as such might lead to an error in conversions.)

 **Possibly FTL** (Faster than Mimihagi, after absorbing his power who covered the distance between Seireitei and Royal Realm in seconds, which are two different dimensions.)-This won't be used here since is only a possibility.

 **Durability** **:**

 **Continental Level+ (** Given the fact that he blocked a strike from Ichigo using only his cape.)

 **Small moon level**

 **Stamina** **:** Hasn't shown a limit in battle, probably unlimited because he can regenerate his power at will.

 **Striking Strength** **:**

 **Class** YJ: Yottajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of petatons of TNT explosives. Small Continent level to Continent level, (Likely much higher)

 **Weaknesses** **:** His future sight doesn't work on the soul king (probably because he has the same power) / His power switches with Haschwalth when he is resting.

 **Intelligence** **:** a great strategist (he took over the world 1000 years before the series began. He also made a fool out of the Gotei 13) | Nigh-omniscient

 **Techniques**

 **Psychokinesis:** is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level.

 **Telekinetic Pull/Push:** To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table.

 **Telekinetic Blast:** Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path.

 **Take this below as you will, it was already considered but not yet proven until now.**

\- **SternRitters powers:** Yhwach formed an Army called the SternRitter who each had an Initial of the power Yhwach bestowed them with. every time a SternRitter dies, their's abilities, experience and knowledge goes back to Yhwach. Currently he has only used the Superstar ability.

 **. The Super star:** The Original user had immortal Fans who gave him Cheers; these cheers would heal any injury the user had and significantly boost his overall power. Yhwach was able to use this ability without The Fans by saying "Good work" to himself.

* * *

This is the Vandereich Calc just in case you wanted to know the moon level feat. Also i wanted to add that i'm using the time frame giving in the source material in this case the manga and the pixel scale, just like scaling is done in Naruto. Any other calc made will not result in this because of this formula which it seen suspicious that only Naruto character's had been scale on the internet with it. Until now none Bleach character has even scale with it and it works for any manga pixel calculation. It seems very suspicious to me, that none one wants to scale Bleach, why? Because the Downgraded is very consistent especially on the Naruto side, which are currently attacking the fan base but that's not all they admit what they are doing and they say that they will continue bothering as well.

Anyway here it is:

G is a constant = 6.67x10^-11  
M is mass of earth = 5.98x10^24 kg  
R is radius of Earth = 6371000 m

Using the equation -(GM)/R

So the gravitational potential the buildings have on the surface is:

-(6.67x10^-11 x 5.98x10^24) / 6371000 = -62606498.19 J/kg

Gravitational potential up at the soul palace:

-(6.67x10^11 x 5.98x10^24) / (6371000 + 33264000 (distance to soul palace)) = -10063479.25 J/kg

Subtract the potentials to gain the change in potential:

(-10063479.25) - (-62606498.19) = 52543018.95 J/kg

Multiply by the mass of the buildings to get the potential energy gained

52543018.95 x 7.1533125x10^15 = **3.758566342x10^23 J** or **89.83189155 teratons of TNT**


	8. Extra Questions: Part IV

This questions are getting repetitive. Is not that i don't get it. Is just that many of you don't actually get that the Bleach Verse and One Piece Verse are been scale with Naruto rules on the forums and pages online. Everything i explain here is coming either out of the manga or the data-books. No, harm intended to anyone. Just don't keep asking the same questions over and over because i won't answer then.

Putting long statements with the same questions, I wonder on your lack of knowledge about Bleach, and associating it with my post in an attempt to discredit what I posted, doesn't make what I said any less true.-longshotqb, yeah your right I quoted that part, but did you block me or something? Why are you posting as a guest?

* * *

 **Extra Questions: Part IV**

 **Q:** For Bleach there are 4 movies, all of which are non-canon for the very same reason all FanFic's on this site aren't Canon, for Kubo never wrote them. However, Kubo did Canonilize the Valley of Screams as being a part of the Bleach-verse, but the events in Memories of Nobody never happened in Canon.

 **A:** Not only did the Valley of Screams was made canon, but Ichigo confirm in Bleach Manga Chapter 627 page 7, Mangafox that he in did when inside the Valley of Screams once before. Now that's nowhere to be found in the manga since he never did enter the Valley of screams in the manga. The only time he enter was in Memories of Nobody where everyone got their memories erased of past events except for Ichigo. Now take that with a grain of salt, since Kubo supervise and write every single script for each movie. He even wanted to make a Hell Arc but the Hell-verse movie was made instead, he event made a few chapters like a prologue to the movie in manga, so there's that as well.

* * *

 **Q:** Also, no one in Bleach or One Piece has anything close to the two feats (LS and relativistic speeds).

 **A:** Let's see the fastest character in Bleach was Mimihagi before Yhwach absorb him and his power.

Let's see let's start with the 5 seconds time frame for mimihagi to reach the soul palace (another dimension above sereitei), mimihagi got absorbed and Yhwach sent out his black death beam and it already reached seireitei all of this while urahara was still looking up, so i think 5 seconds is a good estimation for reaching the soul palace.

 **Method #1: calculating the shortest distance and the lowest speed possible**

Kirinji said it takes 7 days with ichigo's normal shunpo to reach seireitie from the soul palace. Since it's a fall, the speed ichigo will be going at will be free fall+ his normal shunpo but since his normal shunpo is unknown i'll only use free fall which is 55 m/s for a normal human body.

55(m/s) x 7(days) x 24(hours) x 3600(seconds per hour) = **33,264,000 M** that's distance

now for the speed

V=D/T  
V= 33,264,000/5 = **6,652,800 m/s** aka mach 19,567

so from this we know that Mimihagi is MUCH faster than mach 19,567 since i didn't even calculate Ichigo's speed. we just don't know how to safely figure out how much faster from this method so we can't get a low end from this , we can only low ball 99% of it.

 **Method #2: scaling from ichigo and candice.**

First we have to know how much time ichigo took to get from the royal palace to seireitei and that's simple

The Quincy takeover started at 5 pm the first day

Ichigo went down from the royal palace (another dimension) after 3 hours at 8 pm and ichigo arrived at 5:15 pm the next day

so 21 hours and 15 minutes, that's 76,500 seconds

mimihagi only took 5 seconds so he is 15,300 times faster than ichigo's top speed (in shikai at least)

ichigo easily fodderized the hell out of candice and her lightning attack so it's safe to put him at least at lightning speed aka mach 180

180 x 15,300 = mach 2,754,000 which is ~3 times FTL

 **Method #3: portrayal and implications**

Mimihagi reached seireitei at probably faster or the same rate as aushwalen which is described as a ray of light

therefore mimihagi is around lightspeed or faster

IMO we should go with method 3 since it isn't low balling 99% out of the feat like method 1 and it isn't a high end like method 2L

Also that continent was 4000 km the distance Ichigo flew was way more than that Kubo possibly meant it to be 1 million kilometers because it's a reference to the snake way.-This is just a statement nothing more, see the 1,000 Ri on the previous page.

* * *

 **Q:** We also know the lightspeed feat can't be an outlier because Guy, a slower character (yes, he is, since Naruto and Sasuke were able to blitz Madara even after he got stronger, whereas Guy couldn't when Madara was weaker), warped space when in the Eight Gates, which can only be done with at least relativistic speeds (possibly lightspeed itself, since he attracted energy, which can only be done at lightspeed, but let's stick to relativistic).

 **A:** Where are you getting with this? So many different topics here, stay on topic. We are only talking about Yhwach and Madara, if you are talking about Guy Speed let me clarify. In the Bleach data-books Aizen Kurohitsugi warps time-space and Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero disturbs the fabric of space as it travels. Upon release, it spins like a razor as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. Moving on.

* * *

 **Q:** The site your getting your info from only puts him at continent level, which by the way, is getting reviewed on the site when you click the feat and is getting called out on. Your, lol, Planet level is from the assumption the SK is Planet level, when on his very page it says potency unknown, Possibly Planet level from maintaining the flow of souls between the SS and Real World. Which is also under debate on if that would be correct, since the SS and Real World existed before the SK was created by the SS.

 **A:** Where do i start? I know. The site is downplaying so much characters not only Bleach characters but One Piece characters as well. So, i'm just around to see how it goes. I decided not to use that site anymore and do my own research. They are the ones assuming exactly you said but did you know that they also admitted to not know anything about the series? And most of the people that supervises the website are Naruto and DC comic book fans?

My next answer, it was confirm that without Yhwach own power now that the soul king is dead the realms wouldn't be able to exits, so there's that. No, the Soul Society didn't created the SS they can created the seal in which he is held but not him. That was an error translation,this is what Yhwach really said, "The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls in and out of Soul Society." Souls that flow around all the dimensions which quickly began to be crumble apart once the SS was dying. As he was dying his power began to lower does losing control over the dimensions because he didn't have enough strength left to stabilize the dimensions again.

* * *

 **Q:** Where and when has Juha used the Superstar again? He hasn't used any ever. Sternritters had their powers well before Juha boosted them with his Reiatsu. Case point Nanana, Bazz, Zombie girl, and gluttony Girl all kept their powers post Elites revived, even though they were redistributed by Juha Bach Bazz still has his Heat and Nanana used his Underbelly morphine to paralyze Aizen. Juha gives them some of his Reiatsu, to boost their powers, and become stronger. Its no different than how all the Gotei 13 Captains gave Ichigo his Shinigami powers back when they gave him their Reiatsu. Did Ichigo get any of the Captains powers and abilities? No, they just supercharged his power by giving him their Reiatsu, reawakening Ichigo's innate power.

 **A:** Yhwach use the Superstar during the second invasion when the Quincy's started to use their vollstandings. Yhwach give them their powers and letters we have at least four main sternritters that explain and confirm this to the captains at the beginning of the invasion. When Yhwach use Auswählen to revive his elite, he took the vollstandings of Nanana, Bazz, Giselle, and Liltotto and Robert who was indeed kill by the blast. If you are implying that they are born with then is wrong and against the manga lure. We saw the procedure with Uryu so there's another point, also Bluzzard Black didn't have his fire powers in the past as a kid.

* * *

 **Q:** Juha has absolutely no feats at all. Lifting the Buildings that replaced Seireitei? How exactly did you get the number of Buildings, let alone the mass of them, when we have no tangible idea to the number or mass that isn't an assumption.

 **A:** Is really easy, people just won't accept manga statements but if it's for Naruto they will not denied, like assuming the most important Calc in Naruto that give them their speed specially that country to country assumption. But this is not about Naruto, so moving on.

It's simple really, Yoruichi says it takes 10 days march to cross from one gate to the other, inside of the sereitei, that's 40 days for a full circle.

i'm going to use normal human walking speed i.e 5km/h (unless some people want to further argue that they are in fact turtles)  
so without further ado

5*40*24= 4800, that's the circumference.  
to get the diameter just divide by 3.14  
4800/3.14= 1,528 or 1500km

that's it really lol

 **or you can have it like this:**

it would take them ten days to go from the West Gate to either the North or South Gate.

The average walking speed is 5 kilometers per hour. There are 240 hours in 10 days. Which means 1,200 kilometers to the nearest gate or 745.6454 miles.

We take this value & multiply it by four to get the total circumference of the Seireitei, considering we only calculated the distance from one gate to the other.

1,200 x 4 = 4,800 kilometers for the Seireitei's circumference.

Using the circumference, we can calculate the diameter of the Seireitei. C = πd.

4,800 = 3.14(x)

3.14 3.14

We get a result of approximately 1,528.7 kilometers in diameter for the Seireitei.

We can use the diameter & convert it into the radius of the Seireitei to get the actual area.

The radius of the Seireitei would be roughly 764.3 kilometers.

Area of a circle formula is like so. A=πr^2.

A = 3.14 x (764.3)^2

The final total area of the Seireitei is about 1,834,245 km^2. - Pretty much Size of Mexico...

 **That only the size of Sereitei. Not the Soul Society. Which is pretty much Seretei is 192 times bigger than Konoha Village. Now size of Soul Society would be still massive size, since we have seen Mountains, Forest, Rivers, and animals outside of the Sereitei.**

* * *

 **Vandenreich complete Calculation:**

Let's start when Yhwach Elevates an entire country by what seem to be telekinesis, now i'm going to calculate the vandenreich's mass.

i'm going to assume that only half of the Vandereisch is made out of buildings and the other half is empty for streets and stuff going by this map

(Link: **http-tinyurl-com/opz5hsk** ) and this scan for a good low end

i'm also going to assume that all buildings are only 20 meters high for a low end, so we can keep things real and simple here and not exaggerate.  
so all we have to do now is get the vandenreich's (seireitei) volume then divide it by 2  
3.14 * 750000 (raduis) * 750000 (radius) * 20 (height of buildings) * 0.5 (only half of seireitei) = **1.76625*10^13 m^3** (the volume of all buildings combined)

multiply that by the density of stone (2700kg/m^3) and further multiply it by 0.15 because buildings are hollow (Pernida Vs Mayuri confirmation.)  
1.76625*10^13 * 2700 * 0.15 = **7.15331250 *10^15 KG**

as for the speed the buildings were moving at; we need a time-frame for it, ichigo and CO were almost at the Soul Palace and they were getting ready to reach the Main palace

THEN, the elevation began, and at that time, the gotei 13 already forged a gate and all they had to do is type the coordinates

the time frame for elevating the vandenreich and creating another country out of the remains is a little over the time it took urahara to type in the coordinates and for ichigo and CO to get ready to get out.

i personally think it's the same speed as mimihagi, who was accepted at lightspeed by the majority, in the forum, with a time-frame of 5 seconds, but, i'm going to give it a 10 minute time-frame to cross the same distance for a low end, so this is 120 times slower than mimihagi (LS)  
299792458/120 = **2498270m/s**

so on to the final step

E=0.5mv^2  
0.5 * 7.15331250*10^15 *2498270^2 = **2.23231828*10^28J** = **5.3 Exatons. Small moon level**

 **Also remember that all of this was made with the lowest end possible, so again take it with a grain of salt.**

* * *

 **Q:** Which is where Yin-Yang release, which Nulls both Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy Powers, comes into play. Don't tell me you didn't remember what happened when Juubito gained control and nulled the combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke's Rasenshuriken and Amaterasu? Tobirama literally explains this is from the Nullification Powers of Yin-Yang Release. Is Nulling only Spiritual Energy Powers impress you, that you can't remember Madara also has that, plus 1? Juha's power comes later, as a literal rip-off of Yin-Yang release, and does less.

 **A:** Is true that Yin-Yang negates both spiritual and physical but there's a flaw here that you don't understand because to me it appears that lack Bleach knowledge.

Yin-Yang nullifies the attacks with the TSB only, we haven't seen any other way the characters had use this method.

If the Truth Seeking Balls or Goudamas don't touch any of Yhwach attacks they won't be nullify.

Now if Yhwach activates The Almighty, anything that he sees won't work on him. So, any Yin-Yang abilities, rules and the TSB won't work for him.

You can argue that The Almighty uses spiritual Energy (when its yet to be proven) but the fact remain that the TSB will still need to touch that power which won't happen unless Madara throws a TSB into Yhwach's eyes, which he will see coming and evade. Even if he manages to hit him, Yhwach can still create and gives his eyes back, which is really useless.

I starting to wonder if i really need to answer anymore of this questions or just ignore them. :/

And even if Yhwach couldn't negate the Yang (physical energy) part, the user in this case Madara still needs Ying-Yang together to created the TSB and to negate powers. So, by cutting the supply of the power it will be useless since that power requires both energies.

* * *

 **Q:** Where did you guys forget that Amaterasu burns hotter than the Sun and a V1 Bijuu Cloak Naruto can shrug it off? If you disagree with Amaterasu burns hotter than the Sun, then why do you take Yama's word then? Both are statements, both are magic fire that come from fiction that don't follow logic. Yama's flames didn't destroy the ground he's standing on, nor any buildings or rubble around him that came from the Seireitei's buildings. So, following that logic both aren't legit then. You take both as being correct or none at all. Not one or the other.

 **A:** Amaterasu is not as the sun because neither Sasuke or Madara got burn out of existence immediately after been hit by it. Even Madara took it off as it was nothing. (Also this part was never explain. Plot convenience i guess.)

Also Amateratsu Hot as the sun? So, How much?

The surface flames of the sun? 5,600 Celsius?

The center flames? 15,000,000 Celsius? - it was never explain, so blame kishi for it.

On the other hand Yamamoto bankai is as hot as the sun's core, which is 15,000,000 Celsius, hotter that any other part of the sun. And this exact number was even put in the manga.

Yhwach uses the sun's flames and cover his body. Amaterasu could still be use but it won't burn him. Even if he doesn't use the almighty to negate it from the start. Also Blut Vene can still be use on the entire body to protect himself from Amaterasu, since it was keeping Roid and Jugram alive will been around Yamamoto's flames.

Yamamoto not destroying anything around him? It was explain that all the flames and the heat of the sun were concentrated in the edge of the blade. It was also explain that his attacks neither burn nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness.

I wonder what happen when Yamamoto touch the ground with his sword? Exactly, it completely eradicated for miles.

* * *

 **Any other question that i decided not to answer was just because it felt repetitive or either didn't have anything to do with Madara or Yhwach.**


	9. Extra Questions: Part V

**Let's try this one more time; I hope it will be the last so I can move on with the fight.**

* * *

 **Extra Questions: Part V**

 **Q:** saying how hot/what it means by it, is a deflection, when stated as Hotter than the Sun, that means it burns Hotter than the Sun's highest heat. Literally, it means no matter how hot the sun is, Amaterasu burns hotter than it can. Saying Amaterasu can't be hotter than the Sun because Madara and Sasuke didn't get burned from existence is a very, very, bad argument.

 **A:** Is not a bad argument. Is a low ball on the Author, who didn't explain the power to its fullest, he also never specify the amount of heat cause by Amateratsu and using your logic it can't be as hot as the sun because it never destroy anything around it either. Unless you say that the heat is concentrated on the base of the power only but that's just speculation.

 **Databook Info,**

Full Entry:  
User(s): Uchiha Itachi  
Rank: -  
TNG: Ninjutsu (Bloodline Limit)  
Range: Close  
Type: Attack

Description:  
"The ones reflected in these eyes turn to ash! A black world-destroying  
conflagration that scorches all on heaven and earth!"

The Uchiha clan, originally significant as "those with the fans which manipulate  
fire", traditionally specialize in Katon jutsu, but there is a legendary jutsu  
unknown outside the clan. This is "Amaterasu". The appearance of these flames  
are jet-black. The high temperature is like the sun, and one time touching it is  
the last. It is said that this is named after the Goddess of the Sun as it  
continues to burn for seven days and seven nights. However, the Mangekyou  
Sharingan is necessary to activate this jutsu, and for this reason there are not  
many who have learned this jutsu. Therefore, the details of this jutsu are yet  
unrevealed...

Not hotter than the sun. It says that Amateratsu highs temperature is like the sun and it still doesn't specify the temperature.

Quoted from the wiki, "However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast."-I don't see how Yhwach can't do this.

Another quote, **"Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself,"** – it doesn't say to be hotter than the sun.

More quotes, **"Other defensive options are pushing the flames away, absorbing them, certain space–time ninjutsu, or being the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. While impractical as a defense, Amaterasu can also be sealed."** \- I don't see how Yhwach can't use Sankt Altar to absorb and steal amaterasu flames power from him. He can also use either telekinesis or concussive Force to blow the flames away, or better yet use the almighty to negate them. Wait I forgot Amateratsu can only be use with Mangekyo Sharingan. So, Madara will have to reverse one of his eyes first, from Rinnegan state back to Mangekyo.

* * *

 **Q:** Thats like saying this. Yamamoto's Bankai can't be as hot as the Sun because Juha, Hashbrown, and Kenpatchi (Who is knocked out btw) didn't get burned from it.

 **A:** Yhwach, (it was actually sternrriter Y), and Jugram were using Blut Vene to stay alive they even stated this, as for Kenpachi they either move from where he was, or Kubo just forgot about him. Not to mention that Unohana's Bankai was constantly using acid to melt Kenpachi's flesh into bonds everything they fight as she cure him in the process of his training. Or that time when Kenpachi was thrown into space and all of his organs began to fail and he was melting and still survive. Kenpachi has a greater durability that many shinigamis so i don't see how he couldn't survive been there. This discussion will continue below in another question.

* * *

 **Q:** Blut blocks the Sun's heat? Good, for them. Thing is Amaterasu burns Hotter than the Sun. Meaning Blut can't Block an attack higher than it's feat has shown. You should also know that there are many different forms of Durability, Heat, Physical, Cold, Mental, and so on and so on. Getting heat durability of the Sun does not go to an individual's Physical Durability, V1 Cloak gets heat durability from shrugging off flames that burn hotter than the Sun, but that doesn't equal to it's Physical Durability. Same goes for Blut, Juha and Hashbrown's Blut Durability block Sun level heat, but not Physical Durability.

 **A:** Same quote from above, **"Said to be "the fires from hell"** **and to burn as hot as the sun itself,"** – it doesn't say to be hotter than the sun. It says that Amateratsu highs temperature is like the sun and it still doesn't specify the temperature. Also Blut Vene has block a lot of more attacks than Yamamoto's Bankai. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. Until now the highest feat is Quilge who got his neck twice and use blut vene plus his hands to put his head in place after been brutally assault by Ayon.

* * *

 **Q:** Yama's Bankai didn't destroy the ground he's standing on, (You seem to forget that Yama's Bankai coats himself in the flames as well the moment he releases it and Still didn't destroy the ground from being as hot as the sun) when it was activated, showing off his Bankai's flames. Amaterasu didn't burn the ground either. Since you love Character statements so much Amaterasu consumes other flames, making itself always stronger than the opposing flames. Juha doesn't even delay his demise by blocking with the Bankai. Condensing the flames into the edge is Kage Summit Arc Sasuke could do and change the shape of the Black Flames to suit his needs.

 **A:** What apart of **"it concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade"** didn't you read? **"The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames."** Is his Reiatsu was powers the flames and i doubt that the captain commander who had life for over 1,200 years can't concentrate and control his own reiatsu. He also stated that if he lost control over it (which it was happening over time during the fight.) he will destroy soul society along with them. Also Reiatsu is " _Spiritual Pressure"_ which is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. So Amaterasu can't absorb reiatsu only flames, not to mention that **"this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless the user wills it to be seen."** The sun's cloak appears to look like flames but is actually reaitsu.

Also let me add more the battle was taking place in soul society not earth. This logic doesn't apply there. Soul Society is made up of Reishi and it is never established how intense heat affect Reishi. There is nothing on Earth that is similar to Reishi so using scientific means to assess the situation is ludicrous. Instead you should be focusing on properties that Earth and Soul Society share which is water. The water in soul society was evaporated the instant Yamamoto activated his bankai and many captain level shinigami commented on how they felt dehydrated despite them being protected from their immense Reiatsu. It was also stated many times that Yama's bankai would destroy Soul Society if the fight was ended quickly.

Did you forget what Aizen did back in Soul Society arc. Let me put this as an example. Remember how he blocked Ichigo's bankai sword swing with one finger? That was only possible because of his Reishi. Also, Shinigami don't have Reishi around them that reduces damage. Actually, it's stated that the Shinigami with the biggest Reiatsu won't be even scratched by someone with smaller Reiatsu, as stated by Kenpachi in the Seretei arc. Guest what Shinobi like Madara don't have Reiatsu, and Yes, Quincy's do have Reiatsu especially Yhwach who was the first to use it.

* * *

 **Q:** Yin-Yang null reaches all over the Juubi-Jin's body, what part of Juubito getting hit when he was separated from the TSB, and was completely unaffected by Naruto and Sasuke's combined attack did you miss? Did you even read when Tobirama states that the attack caused no effect on Juubito? Did you really think you'd get away with that statement? What part of Nullifying all Physical and Spiritual Energy Powers did you miss from Yin-Yang Release? Almighty's powers won't work on a user who can use Yin-Yang Release. That means no future vision, no unblock-able seeing, no understanding, no power null. This is insane how you think Juha's power null, trumps ever person who can null powers, too. For no reason at all besides preference.

 **A:** If i remember correctly it was in **Naruto Manga 642 page 2 and 3** Obito had his TSB near him after the hit by the combination of the Fuuton rasen-shuriken and the Ento Kaguisuchi and when the smokes clear you can easily see that he was hit, Obito used the TSB to heal himself or did you forgot that they can do that? Also the second Hokage states that because they didn't saw what happen but us viewers did. I never said the the Almighty nulls the Ying-Yang release entirely, i said that it nulls it making it useless against Yhwach. Obito can still use his power but they won't affect him at all.

* * *

 **Q:** Juha's Spiritual Energy based power null(What do you think the Bleach Universe's powers have all been based on all this time?) requires prerequisite steps. Like 1st needs to happen first, then 2nd, then with 3rd to work. Step 1, Juha must see the power, Step 2 Juha must come to know and understand the power, Step 3 that power can no longer hurt him, nulling the Spiritual power.

 **A:** Your statement is an opinion that can easy be debunked. Not everything in Bleach is based on Spiritual Energy. **"Fullbringers are spiritually-aware Humans born with the eponymous ability Fullbring, which allows them to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter."** An normal humans can still be affect by their presence remember how that human disintegrated in Aizen's presence, Right? So, where exactly was explain that Yhwach almighty power was base and works with spiritual power? Nowhere. So, stop making stuff up, work with facts.

* * *

 **Q:** Juha can't even get past Step 1 for Almighty to even start the process, the very reason is because Step 1 is a Spiritual Energy Power and is immediately Nullified by the Yin-Yang Release. Making Yin-Yang release retain it's Nullification of Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy Powers, completely. Juha however loses his Spiritual Energy Power Null because of the fact Kubo made him need to have steps for Juha's Null to begin to function.

 **A:** Ying-Yang release only negates with the TSB is even in the wiki, **"As Tobirama Senju noted, Yin–Yang Release also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. Obito and Madara Uchiha demonstrated this from their usage of the Truth-Seeking Balls. "** -there's nothing else that implies that Yin-Yang negates immediately or that it has wide radius. Is only with the TSB, so stop making things up.

* * *

 **Q:** What part of Juha taking the Reiatsu boosts from the Sternritters did you miss? So, Bazz's "H" was given to him by Juha along with all the other Ritters letters being bestowed on them, right? Juha now takes that power he bestowed them with away when he uses his selection for his Elites. Yet, Bazz can still use the "H" and Nanana even states that his letter is "U" The Underbelly when he morphines Aizen, all of this is post Juha taking away the power he gave them. He clearly didn't give them there abilities, he attached a piece of his soul to his Ritters, in the form of a letter by drinking his blood, like Ishida did.

 **A:** Let me explain it in simple terms. He took Masaki's Kurosaki's power when he first awoke using this power, there is one. Buzz-B which real name is Bazzard Black if you didn't know, i think i posted it with an "U" last chapter, he didn't have his fire base powers when he was a kid in the flashback. Its been also been stated by many sternrriters that Yhwach in fact give them their powers including in today's chapter Bleach 646 if you haven't read it yet. He stole their "Vollstandings" didn't you read? Not their full powers. Since he only wanted to revive his elite not given them more powers. lol Learn to read you are just making fun of yourself.

* * *

 **Q:** Gran Rey Cero distorted an artificial atmosphere, the whole of LN's dome is fake, meaning does not function like real atmosphere does. Why do you think Espada 4 and up are forbidden from releasing under the dome? Because the power release would damage the Artificial atmosphere inside the dome's space. Did you see Number 4, R1/R2 distort space at all when he fired numerous Cero's at Ichigo when he was 2 ranks above Grimmjow? Gravity distorts all time and space, that isn't anything new, and can only be quantified from when Dangai Ichigo shatters it, who's best feats he's shown put him at Bijuu level, at its best.

 **A:** Remember is your opinion against Data-books info, so the author is more believe than you. But if you insist. It doesn't matter if it is a fake dome, or artificial atmosphere it still a feat. **"By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero, disturbing the fabric of space as it travels. "** -So, when did Ulquiorra Espada number 4 use a Gran Rey Cero to begin with? See this easily explains your lack of knowledge of Bleach, are you even reading? Since when a Gran Rey Cero and a Cero Oscuras is the same thing? Moving on.

* * *

 **Q:** I think thats it. Since I don't want to repost how silly lifting a country's worth of hollow building makes a moon level feat, when people who can lift an entire country plus it's buildings, only make it a country level feat.

 **A:** Didn't i say that i use both mass and speed because if he lifted the buildings through another dimension, who has a 10x gravity than soul society which i compare it to Earth for a low end. He should had use more energy than a normal Chibaku Tensei that can only lifted satellites to at least the atmosphere as high end, it could be lower. Which resulted in: **5.3 Exatons. To make it more clear for you t** he total energy of all explosives used in World War Two (including the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombs) is estimated to have been 3 megatons of TNT. Which is less than 5.3 Exatons. Here is a table for you:

KT = Kiloton = 1000 Tons of TNT  
MT = Megaton = 1000 Kilotons  
GT = Gigaton = 1000 Megatons  
TT = Teraton = 1000 Gigatons  
PT = Petaton = 1000 Teratons  
ET = Exaton = 1000 Petatons  
ZT = Zettaton = 1000 Exatons  
YT = Yottaton = 1000 Zettatons

Remember this is a small moon level feat because i used the lowest numbers possible. If we get some real numbers which could be higher we get a solid Moon Level Feat.

* * *

 **Q:** Oh, each one of Kaguya's Dimensions do in fact have there own world in each of them, I can't explain this any further than that, they are called each called worlds themselves, a Gravity World, a Desert World, an Acid World, a Lava World, an Ice World, and the Genesis World that Kaguya used to link all the other Worlds to it. Each one is Planet sized and you can clearly tell that in the panel when Hagoromo, while being in the Shinobi Nations, made another Moon to seal Kaguya up in her own Dimension. Team 7 clearly states that its getting bigger and bigger and is as big as the Moon, while that Moon is not even close to the Size of Kaguya's World itself. So, literally 6 Planets worth of Energy at the minimum for the Juubi's power.

 **A:** Let's start with something simple, the Gravity World. **C** onsidering the increased gravity capable bring anyone to their knees, the last dimension the torture consisted in bound an individual in kneeling position over ridged surface, with stone weights over its lap. I never saw Kaguya had control over this dimensions at all, she was on her Knees as well. She could just have the others in their knees and not be affected by it, if she had total control over them. Not to mention that Kaguya controls the 5 elements so it could be taken into consideration that she only controls her "dimensions" based on that, because when it come to gravity she couldn't control it. Funny ins't it? **"6 Planets worth of Energy",** are you trying to make laugh? because it isn't funny.

Naruto Manga 684 page 13, 14, and 15. Kaguya uses a lot of chakra will manipulating and swapping between dimensions. Also her main dimension is the one connecting the other which she has control over, in case of need of chakra she needs to go back to her main dimensions. There's no 6 dimensions worth of chakra, when Kaguya was complaning about having to steal Naruto and Sasuke chakra even in her main dimension. lol Madara is not Kaguya. He was becoming like until he was betrayed and Kaguya burst out of him. He didn't had her level of power. So, i will ask you again to stop making things up.

* * *

 **This question was made by,** DarkKitsuneFluffy

 **Q:** How can you calculate free fall in soul society? It is never given that the Soul Society acts under the same laws of physics as the physical world and 55 m/s is for humans - not souls. The two beings are treated as different species entirely and one is made of matter while the other is made of spirit particles.

 **A:** Exactly you're right, that is why i call it a low end, like i explain in the previous page. If we get an actual feat for spiritual bodies and if its higher then we can determine that it was actually more faster but as i stated to be a solid Moon Level feat, instead of a small moon level feat.

"So, from this we know that Mimihagi is much faster than mach 19,567 since i didn't even calculate Ichigo's speed. **we just don't know how to safely figure out how much faster from this method so we can't get a low end from this** , we can only low ball 99% of it."-that's why i discarded this calculation and decided to used calculation number 3.

Which is:

Mimihagi reached seireitei at probably faster or the same rate as aushwalen which is described as a ray of pure light.

therefore mimihagi is around lightspeed or faster

I will go with method 3 since it isn't low balling 99% out of the feat like method 1 and it isn't a high end like method 2.

* * *

 **I'm done answering useless question, (** _except DarkKitsuneFluffy question which was an important detail here, thanks for the reminder._ **)** **, next chapter will be the continuation of the fight. Stay tune.**


	10. Final Round & Questions

**So, we are finally here. The Last Round. Also the current accusations by new user will be answer down below.**

* * *

Yhwach starts to walk and get closer to Madara and at this moment he sends a Goudama he hid behind another, into Yhwach chest. He gets hit directly with the Goudama's walking towards Madara, but they have no effect on him.

Madara: "What's going on here? The balls should have expanded greatly and turn your entire mass into nothingness?"

Yhwach: "I said it once before once is see a power it becomes unable to defeat me or harm me in any way possible. You better bring your trump card now."

Madara: "Don't mock me! You won't survive my next attack!"

Yhwach: "Bankai! Zanka no Tachi!"

The camera shift to Yhwach face, "Like i say, i can see every possible future."

Madara then raised his hand into the air, forming a Chibaku Tensei. This technique ripped up the ground violently, forming several huge satellites of rock. After a short while, these fell, annihilating the area where Yhwach was laid. But it was not over.

After the dust has cleared, Yhwach stood up, unharmed again. There were three pupils in his eye, something Madara could not make sense of.

Yhwach: "I am A, the Almighty, everything I see becomes my ally. I know the future. You can't defeat me."

Yhwach appears in seconds in front of Madara who tries to use lightning release, but Yhwach move his hand forwards and sends Madara backwards with such concussive force. Madara stops his body with one hand and looks behind him, there was a shadow portal and front it Yhwach hand came out pulling him in. There was no time for Madara to bring the TSB with him, as does he lost control over them.

"Where are we?"-Madara states, trying to use Kamui to get out of the dimension and head-back to the TSB but it was unless the dimension don't longer exist, Obito destroyed earlier.

The plains around them looked like an Ice fortress Kingdom. "You know that you can still use the Kamui to travel back to your dimension, even if Obito's dimension has been destroy and pick up the TSB."-Yhwach states with a smirk. Madara's eyes winded.

"How would you know of such things?"-Madara asked.

"Should I mention that everything i see, i can also understand. And so, all the "abilities" that i know, will become my allies. How can i beat defeated with that kind of power? It is nigh impossible to even land a single blow on me. Unless i let you do it of course."-Yhwach stands looking at him.

"You think that you can't best me? You must be crazy to even think that you can best a god."-Both Madara and Yhwach said it at the same time. Which was a surprise to Madara.

"I should mention that i'm all-seeing. In the face of my abilities, there is absolutely nothing that can obstruct my "comprehension" and "counter-measuring" Everything that i see Is powerless before me."-Yhwach creates Reishi arrows around him and launches then against Madara. Madara reverts his left eye from a Rinnegan to Mangekyo Sharingan to activated Perfect Susano'o and protected his body.

'I don't know if that eye of him, allows him to negate all of my abilities but he was still manage to negate the barriers of Ying-Yang release and the restrains of his power. Who is that guy?'-Madara thought looking at Yhwach while a sweat drop came down his forehead. Yhwach use Sankt Altar moving his hands forwards and stilling Madara's Susano'o ability. Since it didn't hit Madara directly it only took this power.

"What happen?"-Madara asked again, thinking about something but Yhwach interrupted him.

"You can't use Amaterasu since your eyes do not grant you that ability. Like the kamui which is Obito's ability and Amaterasu is Sasuke ability, because Itachi gave it to him. That would explain how you have the kamui which you stole from Obito."-Yhwach didn't even flinch while telling him this.

"How did you know all that?"-Madara asked.

"You were gonna go around rambling about it, by yourself wondering and since i had already seen it. I don't need you to explain it to me again. Or have you already forgotten about my power?"-Yhwach flies up to the skies standing in the air in front of Madara.

The atmosphere around them began to get heavy as Yhwach begins to exert his reaitsu. "Why haven't you go back to your own dimension? Are you still planning to use Chibaku Tensei again?"-Yhwach smiled at him knowing what was Madara next move. He knew perfectly well that even if Madara leave to retrieve the TSB they won't be of use to him. Madara also wouldn't want to go, since he has pride as an Uchiha.

"Was wrong? Wouldn't you calling yourself a God a few moments ago? People who call themselves gods, always fall to the hands of another."-Yhwach said.

Madara had a plan, a away to create a new Truth-Seeking Ball, Madara cuts his right arm clean off, make shifting a Truth-Seeking Ball out of Black Zetsu's mass and shape it into a half-moon shakujō. Additionally, he applied some of Six Paths senjutsu chakra in to the staff, creating a new TSB.

While his arm regenerated back thanks to the Shinju tree, the staff shape-shift into a TSB sphere, Madara launches with all his might towards Yhwach. Yhwach move his hand forwards an catches it with one hand.

"Dammit! That is impossible! You can't negate a power that negates anything!"-Madara was desperate here not knowing what to do.

"I didn't negate the TSB effects. It just became unable to hurt me or defeat my in anyway possible."-Before Yhwach could do anything else to the sphere, Madara retrieves it back to him.

"You're a monster!"-Madara shouted.

"That's out of character, even for you."-Yhwach smiles, as Madara eyes winded. The TSB explodes near Madara, realizing a heavy mass of reaitsu obliterating most of Madara's torso and abdomen.

"H-How?"-Madara asked.

In seconds Yhwach appears in front of Madara and puts his hand in Madara's left shoulder, Madara felt as he was been absorb.

"I told you already, I'm all-seeing. I knew that you were gonna use the TSB. And so, i transfer some of my reaitsu into it when i touch it. Now in this weak state that you're my reiatsu has leave you stunt, you won't be able to move. But that's not all to make it even more impossible for you, i'm gonna stared at you with my presence as well to paralyze you. Don't worry about your Limbo clones, they have been dealt with. Is true that i can't see them but i know where are they gonna be at the right moment they hit me."-Yhwach extends his left hand to the floor, using his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a force field that blocks the Limbo's incoming attacks.

"This techinique is called Blut Vene Anhaben, also the force field consumes everything around it, including living beings, including yourself in order to maintain itself."- All over Madara's body this form of Blut Vene vein pattern began to form. "Should i also mention, that i didn't even have to use all of my abilities to defeat you?"-Yhwach smiles as Madara is both consume and absorb.

The screen fades to black.

Next Panel Yhwach emerges, as a spider-freak with Six Path Mode on.

K.O.!

* * *

 **Answering** , He Who Seeks The Joys in Life

 **Q:** 1)You keep ignoring him and just keep on dumping useless information on you're so called counters

 **A:** I don't ignored. I skip questions that are unnecessary to answer, because they are only statements. Neither, Manga, Anime, Data-book or the wiki provides info on what he states. And so, it can be accepted as "an acceptable source, or proof".

* * *

 **Q:** 2)I don't think you even bothered to read his own points properly

 **A:** Oh, i do read all of his points, he just doesn't make sense with a lot of them, seen that the manga and wiki contradicts what he's saying and all.

* * *

 **Q:** 3) You never really came up with a counter for his points that cant be countered by something he already pointed out and or facts he already presented

 **A:** This will be answer with question 1 and 2. But if you insist, he never counter back some of my statements and decided to ignore them. Instead of admitting that he was wrong. So, i can't be blame if he does the same.

* * *

 **Q:** Yin-Yang release users are gonna be a absolute pain in the ass to deal with in the Bleach verse because they can either just

1)Absorb any form of attack that the Bleach verse can throw at them

2) Or just flat out Nullify them

3) Or just completely ignore them and let any attack just hit them and nullify it in the process

 **A:** What is this gonna do? When Yhwach power a loud him, to negate any power use on him. So, Yin-Yang nullifying ability is still a power, so it will be negated and won't be able to damage him, does aloud in Yhwach to use his powers.

* * *

 **Q:** 1)Obito did not heal with the Truth Seeking Balls in the manga(and is an anime exclusive power), nor where they by him before he got hit, Please stop lying to yourself. He gets hit dead on and his Truth Seeking Balls come to him after it. Holy, did you even read that part?Please Go back one chapter when Juubito gets hit dead on and if you don't want to Tobirama states at the beginning of 642,"We got him before those black things could protect him." Your entire argument was completely debunked by the words of the characters themselves. Yin-Yang is always active from the start, no matter how much you want it not to be, which is why Naruto needed to go to Senjutsu because of the fact the Yin-Yang Release Nulls all Physical and Spiritual Energy Powers from affecting him. Naruto needed to use a energy that was not either Physical or Spiritual Energy to harm him with, Natural Energy. This is not made up, for this is well shown to be true, every time, Naruto even tells Sasuke "Only Senjutsu works on this guy". Please stop being in denial of such a clear and undeniable fact that again the characters themselves confirm

 **A:** Characters statements mean nothing. How many times did Aizen said that Ichigo transfer his spiritual energy into sheer force and this was wrong? But if you insist i let you have this one as shown in the chapter above. But i don't agreed with it, here is why: Obito had a big scar on his right side of his body in the manga "canon" then in the next panel when the smoke clear in which they were able to "see" him, he was already heal and he had the TSB with him.

Also quoted from the wiki:

The balls can utilize **Yin–Yang Release** **to nullify any ninjutsu they come in contact with** ; as a result, any damage done to a reincarnated individual — who can usually regenerate infinitely — cannot be repaired, and said individual can die. **However, this nullification effect does not appear to be automatic, as Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls did not display it prior to him gaining control over the Ten-Tails' power.** The balls can also quickly heal the user through contact, **glowing red while doing so in the anime.**

That whole healing process is not part of the anime, please read Naruto again. They only glow red in the anime, but they still appear in the manga. So moving on.

* * *

 **Q:** 2)The RR has dense Reishi inside it, that does not make gravity 10x stronger there, nor has it ever been implied so. That is the worst inflation to the calc, literally no where in the manga has that number been given and is a terrible assumption, when the logical assumption is that it is the exact same gravity, but makes it harder to move around in like they are in water not air. Reishi has no weight to it, which is why Shinigami's who have weight can stand on platforms made from it as long as they can gather enough at their feet. So, once again, lifting only the hallowed buildings, which are made of ice not stone, that span a country area is much less powerful than a person who could lift an entire country and makes the latter only Country level. That calc is very wrong since people who do more than Juha did, are well below moon level. The gravity is the same as it is in SS, not 10x normal, the buildings are made of Ice.

 **A:** I explain that i assume that the royal dimension has 10x gravity, do to the whole dragon ball reference in the bleach manga about the snake way and the high density of the kaio-shin planet. Since the Royal Realm has higher gravity than Soul Society. I never said that i used such number in the calculation. It was only a point of reference nothing more. Also where does it says that Reishi has no weight? Please confirm and back up your statements.

Let me guess, many of you actually believe that Yhwach lifted does buildings to the sky, i'm i right on this?

 **Because what happen in the manga is very differently, I'm going to give a new calculation for Ichigo speed:**

Ichigo finally arrived in the Seireitei from the Royal Realm.

Based on dialogue in chapter 555, it takes normal Shunpo a week to reach the Seireitei from the Royal Realm, but Ichigo told Kirinji that he'd be able to make it in half a day if he went at full speed. He was able to cross a dimension that it takes a week in half a day, do you know what this means?

According to Ichibei, from the time Ichigo left for the Seireitei, the Vandenreich invasion had already been on-going for three hours. In one of the panels, a clock pinpoints the precise time of the Vandenreich's invasion at 5 o'clock, so Ichigo left at 8 P.M.

In chapter 581, another clock tower appears - and Ichigo smashes right into it.

Based on the clock hands on the tower, it appears that Ichigo arrived at around 5:15 A.M. on the second day of the War, meaning he arrived at the Seireitei within 9 hours and 15 minutes of his departure from the Royal Realm.

Based on Regicide's SS Arc Feats blog, the speed for SS Arc Ichigo is Mach 29, and is the minimum speed used for this calc.

As a result, it takes normal, Mach 29 Shunpo a week - 168 hours - to reach the Seireitei, but the new Ichigo took 9 hours and 15 minutes.

This makes current Ichigo 18.162 times faster than his SS counterpart - and is arguably scalable for everyone else who made the journey from the Royal Realm to Seireitei and all Bleach top tiers.

End Result: 29 x 18.162 = **MACH 526.7**

Now, Mimihagi cross this dimensions in seconds. It only took Urahara to look up and Yhwach's had already absorb Mimihagi, and the black finger attack that cover the sereitei was already descending towards the seireitei.

By the time Yhwach elevated the seireitei, Urahara created the doorway and tell the shinigami to get ready and Ichigo open a door. In the next panel, a whole dimension is re-shaped and based on this speed calculates plus the density of the place makes an object more heavier to move.

I had no more to add at this moment, this should be clear enough if you had any doubts.

* * *

 **Q:** 3)Amaterasu, by your own words,"A Black World destroying conflagration that scorches all on Heaven and Earth". You do realize how thats even worse than being just as hot as the sun, right? That means there is nothing more powerful than it in Heaven or the Earth. That's hilarious if you think that is better than hot as the sun. Once again, Amaterasu absorbs other flames, regardless of how strong they are, and add to Amaterasu's Flames. This is so basic I can't even believe I have to point it out, you just made Amaterasu worse to defend against, you turned a basic flame power, into a Hax power.

 **A:** Not my own words, the creators words. Kishimoto-sensei. That doesn't mean anything but a statement, it could just by that it was the most powerful technique during Madara's time on earth. If we go by statements here a normal Hollow, Menos Grande can do this:

 **Kūmon** (空門, _Air Gate_ ): An ability attributed to all Menos, the Menos Grande **is able to literally tear open the fabric of space,** allowing it to cross into the Human World from Hueco Mundo. It was able to do so quickly enough to nearly catch Uryū off guard.

Also:

 **Madara** cant **use Amaterasu** nor **can** Kamui since his eyes do not grant that ability. Kamui is Obito's ability (in both eyes) and **Amaterasu** is Itachi's (left eye) and Sasuke **could use** it only because Itachi gave it to him just before he died (Sasuke left eye also). In his right eye Itachi has Tsukiyomi. Like Sasuke, Madara gain the ability to use Kamui when he took Obito's eyes which was the one Kakashi had.

* * *

 **Q:** 4)What part of before Yama put all his flames into the blade is so hard for you to understand? So why would they need to use Blut if there is no heat then? Face it, Yama went full Bankai, full Sun armor, and didn't burn the ground he's on. This nonsense of he put it into the sword comes well after the proclamation of intense heat from fake Juha. The very same time nothing around Yama burns away.

 **A:** Quoted:

 **Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin** (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, _Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge_ ): Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of the Wandenreich's **Blut Vene** cannot stand up against this technique. (Fake Yhwach couldn't survive this, but he could survive the heat with Blut Vene.) (Since this attack eradicates anything it touches to nothingness.)

 **Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui** (残火の太刀 "西": 残日獄衣, _Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb_ ): Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Yamamoto wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his **Bankai**. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames.

So, basically my answer is simple. The flames are put in the edge of the sword. The flames around Yamamoto's body are not flames, they are reiatsu. And what part of Reiatsu harming people don't you get?

* * *

 **Q:** 5)For the last time, every power in the Bleach universe revolves around the Manipulation of Spiritual Energy to accomplish what they want. Without that, they cannot do what they want to do. Fullbringers Manipulate the Spiritual Energy that resides inside objects and Manipulate that Spiritual Energy into doing what they want. Did you hear that or do i have to be much clearer? because as stated it is again a form of Manipulation of Spiritual Energy once again, everybody knows that's what they do in Bleach it has never changed and will never change for Kubo has no reason to introduce a new power source that isn't related to Spiritual Energy. You get no points. Your lack of Bleach info disturbs me.

 **A:** Let see what the wiki has to said about it.

 **Fullbringers** (完現術者 （フルブリンガー）, _Furuburingā_ ; Japanese for " _Full Manifestation Artist_ ") are spiritually-aware Humans born with the eponymous ability Fullbring, which allows them **to manipulate the souls** that reside in all physical matter. Their powers are constituted by Hollow Reiryoku. (Yeah, they may had their powers obtain by Hollows attacking their mother's before birth and have some of the Hollows Reiryoku insert into them. But they don't use or manipulate Reishi, this much was explain when Ginjo explain their methods of training to Ichigo.)

You can't introduce Naruto's world rules to Bleach, because in Bleach every object on EARTH has a soul.

* * *

 **Q:** 6)Aizen disintegrated a powerless human, that's an impressive feat? V2 Bijuu cloaks disintegrate humans that have powers, Orochimaru got his snakes destroyed by touching a V2 cloak's arm that he needed to then leave his body because it's power traveled all the way up his arm and disintegrated the rest of his body. Aizen disintegrates fodder, V2 cloak Disintegrates a Sannin level fighter, who also has Hashirama's cells inside him.

 **A:** You do know that Karakura Town was transported to Soul Society, right? The Soul Society used the **Reishi Henkan-Ki:** a Spirit particle conversion machine. A device to convert Kishi into Reishi. So, yeah they can affect the living world. So, that human that Aizen kill had a Reishi body. (This however does not implied that they can't harm someone in the Human World. On the contrary it provides proof of why they wanted to protect Karakura Town in the first place, since the fake Karakura Town was destroy and they wanted to prevent this to happen to the real one.)

Also should i mention that when one of the Kido Corps Shinigami wanted to restrain Aizen, he got his hands disintegrated just by going near him, because his reiatsu was restrain around him, since they can't take it way from him.

* * *

 **Q:** And Finally, She still made the freaking 6 Worlds by herself. Without her making them first, they would not have existed in the first place. So what if she gets affected by the world she made, she still needed the power to Make That Very World! She controlled her Ice dimension to attack Naruto while not even being inside that dimension, but inside her portal. Did you think Kaguya lost legitimately and not from PIS? The SK/Juha hasn't even shown control of 1 of the dimensions it maintains, all he can to is keep them from collapsing by maintaining the flow of Souls between the SS and Real World. Which is like saying the SK keeps a dam from overflowing by letting water flow out of the dam at a controlled rate. He isn't the dam itself, he's a pipe line that takes strain off the dam to prevent its destruction. Even if you gave him the full power of the dam, he's got nothing to the Juubi's power. Are you trying to make me laugh by saying you think a power to maintain 4 dimensions is more powerful than a power that can Create and control 6 dimensions by itself? Get real here.

 **A:** Yhwach had shown to re-shape and entire dimension and alter the whole dimension Reishi density to a higher scale, so the shinigami can't walk on air.

Also it was stated that **all the dimensions known will be destroy.** So, here is a list of all the dimensions known in Bleach:

1\. **Human World**

2\. **Soul S** **ociety**

3\. **Hueco Mundo** , (endless desert)- **Hueco Mundo** (虚圏 (ウェコムンド), _Wekomundo_ ; Spanish for " _Hollow World_ ", Japanese for " _Hollow Sphere_ ") is the dimension in which Hollow and Arrancar usually reside. It lies in between the Human World and Soul Society.

4\. **The Dangai** , (The **Dangai** (断界, _Parsing World_ ), also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time.)

5\. **The Soul King's Realm** , (Also known as the **Soul King Palace** (霊王宮, _Reiōkyū_ ) is the official residence of the Soul King, located in a separate dimension within Soul Society.)

6\. **Beast Realm** , (we don't known where it is, put is exist. Bleach 556)

7\. **Hell** , (Which is canon and mention as another realm of his own which "Shinigami", had no rule over. (The Soul King is not specify as a shinigami just in case.) It also appear for a brief moment in the manga.

8\. **Valley of Screams** (the **Valley of Screams** (叫谷, _Kyōgoku_ ) is a dimension that forms between the Human World and the Soul Society, stemmed from the Dangai.)

 **4 to 6 i don't think so, is more like 8 to 6. Also** For his crimes of treason, Sōsuke Aizen was sentenced to be imprisoned for 20,000 years in **Muken** (無間, _Voided Space_ ), which is a dimension separated from Soul Society and you need a special key to enter and leave. Also the 8th and final level of the underground prison is underneath the First Division barracks. Not to mention that the place call Muken where Kenpachi and Uhonana fought as she explains, is the same place Aizen was in, and at she says the dimension stretches for infinity.

 **That would be 9 to 6.**

Also Kaguya isn't multiversal like many claim at all, there's no evidence for how large her dimensions are, no visual evidence or statement as far as I know to show that her dimensions go on forever.

Also "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki used the Shinju to absorb chakra from all the people trapped inside the God: Nativity of a World of Trees technique to create a maximised Truth-Seeking Ball"

Her only planet level feat is this and it cannot be use in VS matches for the sole reason that:

Her expansive truth seeking ball technique is based on the description of all 5 chakra natures and how she needed all the chakra on Earth to create it.

Unless she is put in the Naruto-verse her Expansive TSB can't be use for anything.

* * *

I'm done. This is the final chapter, now moving on to exposed more people. There's a difference between been a Naruto fanboy and a Narutard, which one are you?

 **If you don't know what it means here:**

 **Naruto Fanboy:** Someone like me that enjoy the series as a whole.

 **Narutard:** Someone who likes Naruto and claims that no other franchise is better and also they claim that Naruto characters can't never be defeated by another verse.

And no, I'm not a Bleachtard. If we put Ichigo Vs Sasuke= Sasuke will kill him in an instant. I was also thinking about doing a Sasuke Vs Ichigo fight. But the end will still be Sasuke winning. Should i mention that i don't like Ichigo? xD

Now put Naruto in a trashcan, and Vote Sasuke for president. ^^


End file.
